Lass' den Kater aus dem Sack
by Katanori-Tanaka
Summary: Kai wird von jetzt auf nachher zum Besitzer eines kleinen süßen Katers, der sein Leben ganz gehörig auf den Kopf stellt und ihm eigentlich nur Probleme bereitet... slight KaRe
1. Findelkind

Ja, auch wenn inzwischen das Wetter schon richtig sommerlich wird... Diese Idee hatte ich schon vor ein paar Wochen, komm aber erst jetzt dazu, sie auch aufzuschreiben. Also, ich bitte um Entschuldigung für das noch recht winterliche Wetter meiner FF.

Doch vorher noch schnell:

Genre: Humor ( hoff ich ), Shônen ai (schätz ich ), OOC (sicherlich-.-' )

Disclaimer: Blablablubb. Nix mir. Alles Takao Aoki. Ich leih mir die Charaktere nur mal so spontan aus und geb sie nach dem Schreiben wieder zurück.

**

* * *

**

**Lass' den Kater aus dem Sack**

_Findelkind_

/Schnee... Grr. Ich hasse dieses weiße Zeug. Es schneit jetzt schon seit mehreren Tagen. Kann es nicht endlich einmal aufhören? Nein, sicher nicht. Nicht, weil ich es mir wünsche. Wäre ja auch noch schöner. Aber wer hört denn schon auf mich? Keiner. Wäre ja auch mal was ganz neues.../

Missmutig stapfte er durch die eisige Kälte, den Kragen seiner Jacke hochgeschlagen, das Gesicht hinter seinem Schal versteckt, die Hände tief in die Hosentaschen vergraben.

Sein Blick war stur auf den Boden gerichtet, während er einen Fluch nach dem anderen vor sich hin brummelte.

Oh ja. Er hasste den Winter! Er hasste den Schnee, die Kälte. Einfach alles, was dazu gehörte.

Wie konnte nur jemand etwas Gutes an dieser Jahreszeit finden? Das schien ihm eines der unbegreiflichen Mysterien dieses Jahrhunderts zu bleiben.

Er verband mit den Worten ‚Schnee', ‚Winter' und ‚Kälte' sicher nicht das, was ein Teil der Bevölkerung dabei dachte. Für ihn war es einfach nur lästig. Ja, genau. Das war das richtige Wort dafür. Lästig.

Ungefähr so lästig, wie eine Erkältung im Sommer.

„Das man dagegen aber auch gar nichts machen kann." schimpfte er leise vor sich hin.

/Jetzt kommt noch mehr davon vom Himmel. Da scheint es jemand wirklich nicht gut mit mir zu meinen. Jetzt bin ich von Russland weg, weil ich dachte, so diesem miesen, kalten Wetter endlich entkommen zu können. Aber nein, das wäre ja noch schöner. Stattdessen folgt es mir und ärgert mich hier weiter.../

Wütend kickte Kai einen Stein weg, der es gewagt hatte, ihm bei seiner miesen Laune im Weg herumzuliegen. Die Schneeflocken, die sich inzwischen zum dritten Mal an diesem Tag einen Weg zur Erde suchten, trugen nicht gerade dazu bei, seine Stimmung aufzuheitern.

/Wenn das mit dem Wetter noch so weiter geht... Überall Schnee. Wohin man sieht. Alles weiß... argx Wenn das so bleibt, dann krieg' ich noch eine Weißphobie. Aber sicher.../

Immer noch vor sich hin grummelnd lief er weiter die Strasse entlang, als er plötzlich ein leises Geräusch hörte. Es schien aus der Seitenstrasse zu kommen, an der er gerade eben vorbeigestiefelt war.

Kai verlangsamte seine Schritte und blieb stehen. Gebannt horchte er auf ein weiteres Geräusch.

Ja, da war etwas.

Langsam drehte er sich um und bog in die Seitenstrasse ein. Hier musste es doch irgendwo gewesen sein. Fragend sah er sich um, konnte jedoch den Verursacher des Geräusches nicht entdecken.

/Was war das denn? Komisch. Ich dachte, ich hätte etwas gehört... Halt. Da vorne, bei den Mülltonnen. Von da kommt es./

Vorsichtig ging er in die besagte Richtung. Jetzt stand er genau vor der Quelle. Jedoch konnte er noch immer nicht sagen, was der Grund für diese doch recht seltsam klingenden Töne war.

Ein wenig skeptisch schaute er auf den vor ihm liegenden Abfall.

/Wenn mich jetzt einer sehen könnte, wie ich hier rumstehe und auf Müll starre. Die würden mich für absolut bescheuert halten./

Ein plötzliches Rascheln ließ ihn aufhorchen. Hatte sich die Zeitung eben nicht bewegt? Aber sicher. Er bildete sich so etwas doch nicht einfach ein!

Behutsam ging er in die Knie und zog vorsichtig die Zeitung beiseite.

„Aber..."

Unter ihr kam ein kleines Kätzchen zum Vorschein. Das schwarze Fell war ein wenig zerzaust, jedoch schien sie sich ansonsten bester Gesundheit zu erfreuen. Mit großen Augen schaute sie Kai an und tapste auf ihn zu.

„Miau!"

„Na, du?" Der Russe streckte seine Hand aus und strich ihr über den Kopf, was sogleich mit einem leisen Schnurren quittiert wurde.

Ein paar Minuten saß er so da und kraulte das Kätzchen, als ihn plötzlich das Läuten der Kirchenglocken aufhorchen ließ.

„Was? Schon so spät? Da muss ich mich aber beeilen. Schließlich hab ich heute Mittag noch eine Trainingseinheit angesetzt," mit diesen Worten stand Kai auf, „auf Wiedersehen, Kätzchen!"

Er wollte sich gerade umdrehen, als er ein Ziehen an seinem Schal bemerkte. Verwirrt schaute er nach unten und blickte direkt in zwei große Kulleraugen, die ihn bittend ansahen.

„Was willst du denn noch?" fragte er die Katze, die sich inzwischen in seinen Schal gekrallt hatte. Vorsichtig versuchte er, das Tier abzuschütteln. Doch es gelang ihm nicht. Die Katze blieb hartnäckig.

„Jetzt lass schon los. Sonst komm ich noch zu spät."

Mittlerweile war Kai ein wenig wütend. Er hatte nur noch eine Viertelstunde. Und er wollte auf keinen Fall später als Takao in der Halle sein. Sonst würde dieser ihm die Tatsache seines zu spät Kommens mindestens eine Woche lang unter die Nase reiben.

Der Russe begann nun, wie wild an seinem Schal zu zerren. Aber die Katze schien stärker zu sein, als sie aussah, und war offenbar nicht gewillt, das Stück Stoff freiwillig herauszugeben. Also hörte er auf zu ziehen, wollte er doch nicht, dass der Schal zerriss.

„Ich krieg gleich die Krise..."

Kai fluchte leise vor sich hin, während er das Tier böse anfunkelte, in der Hoffnung, dass sie allein durch seinen Blick endlich loslassen würde. Allerdings tat sie genau das Gegenteil. Sie krallte sich nur noch fester in das Stück Stoff und fauchte kurz.

„Du bist mir eine," Kai seufzte, „dann nehm ich dich halt mit. Bleibt mir ja scheinbar nichts anderes übrig."

Und wie, als hätte die Katze verstanden, wurde sie wieder ein wenig friedlicher und ließ sich sogar von ihm auf den Arm nehmen, wobei sie den Schal immer noch zwischen den Pfoten hatte.

„Jetzt aber zackig."

Mit diesen Worten spurtete er los und kam knappe zehn Minuten später an der Trainingshalle an.

Doch wohin mit der Katze?

/Ich kann die doch schlecht mitnehmen. Wie sieht das denn aus? Kai, der Tierfreund/ er schnaubte kurz/Ich werde sie wohl ins Zimmer bringen und nach dem Training kümmere ich mich dann um sie./

Und so betrat er weitere drei Minuten später die Halle, nachdem er die Katze in seinem Zimmer im Schrank eingeschlossen hatte, damit sie ja nichts anstellen konnte.

„Oh, Kai. Da bist du ja schon." begrüßte ihn Takao, wobei dem Russen der leicht enttäuschte Unterton in der Stimme des Japaners nicht verborgen blieb. Warum musste Kai auch immer so pünktlich sein?

„Ja, da bin ich. Und wir werden auch gleich mit dem Training anfangen. Immerhin stehen bald die nächsten Meisterschaften an. Du willst doch den Titel behalten, oder nicht?" kam es gleich von Kai.

Takao nickte nur.

„Wo ist eigentlich Rei?" wollte Kai von Max wissen, der bisher stillschweigend neben seinem Freund gestanden hatte.

„Er müsste gleich kommen." war dessen Antwort.

Und genau in diesem Moment kam Besagter auch schon durch die Tür.

„Wo warst du denn..." setzte Kai an, wurde jedoch sofort von Rei unterbrochen.

„Ähm. Kai. Sag mal, irgend etwas stimmt mit deinem Zimmer nicht. Da kommen so komische Geräusche raus. Das hört sich an, als würde da eine Horde Elefanten durchrennen."

Kais Augen wurden immer größer.

/Oh, nein. Ist das Vieh etwa aus dem Schrank ausgebrochen? Nein... So eine kleine Katze doch nicht. Die kann doch unmöglich so einen Radau veranstalten./

Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte er sich um und verließ die Halle. Rei, Max und Takao starrten ihm nur verwundert hinterher.

„Was ist denn jetzt los?" wollte Takao wissen.

„Keine Ahnung," Rei zuckte nur mit den Schultern, „aber wir sollten besser mit dem Trainieren anfangen. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es Kai überhaupt nicht gefällt, wenn wir immer noch hier herumstehen, wenn er zurückkommt."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sich der Chinese um und ging zum nächsten Tableau.

„Also. Wer will zuerst?" grinste er, da er die Antwort eigentlich schon vorher wusste.

Denn kaum hatte er die Frage beendet, stand auch schon Takao auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite.

„Ich natürlich." grinste der Japaner und befestigte sein Blade am Shooter.

„Na, dann. 3...2...1...Let it rip!"

* * *


	2. Namensfindung

So, hier ist auch schon das zweite Kapitel. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen.

* * *

**Lass' den Kater aus dem Sack**

_Namensfindung_

„Was hast du jetzt nur angestellt?" schnaubte Kai und besah sich das Chaos, welches in seinem Zimmer herrschte.

Die Bettdecke war komplett zerwühlt, die Schranktür hing irgendwie schief in ihren Angeln. Das Kissen in seinem Bett schien regelrecht zerfetzt, und kleine Federn, ähnlich den Schneeflocken vorm Fenster, schwebten sanft zur Erde. Die Vase, die bis vor kurzem noch auf dem Tisch neben dem Schrank gestanden hatte, lag zerbrochen auf dem Boden, während sich ihr Inhalt einen Weg über das glatte Holz suchte. Die Blumen, die sich in besagter Vase befunden hatten, waren kreuz und quer über den Boden verteilt.

Und inmitten dieses Chaos saß eine kleine, unschuldig aussehende Katze und maunzte leise.

„Was ist denn in dich gefahren?" Absolut ungläubig starrte Kai in sein Zimmer. Wie konnte so ein kleines Tier nur so ein riesiges Durcheinander anrichten?

„Wie bist du eigentlich aus dem Schrank gekommen?" wollte er wissen. Doch, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, gab ihm die Katze keine Antwort, sondern schaute ihn nur mit einem liebevollen Blick an.

„Argh! Jetzt schau mich nicht so an. Ich bin wirklich stinkesauer. Wie kannst du nur?" brummte er vor sich hin und versuchte gekonnt, die Katze zu ignorieren, während er anfing wieder Ordnung in seinem Zimmer zu schaffen.

Aber wie kleine liebe Tiere nun mal so sind... Sie mochten es gar nicht, wenn man sie einfach links liegen ließ und sich nicht um sie kümmerte. Forsch tapste das Kätzchen auf den Russen zu und begann, sich an seinem Bein zu reiben, wobei sie leise schnurrte.

Kai sah sie an, wusste er jetzt nicht, ob er verärgert sein oder sie einfach in den Arm nehmen sollte.

„Das darf doch echt nicht wahr sein," murrte er, während er sich bückte, um das Tier auf seinen Arm zu heben, „ich kenn dich kaum, und doch kann ich dir nicht wirklich böse sein. Ich glaube, ich werde langsam weich."

Mit einem Seufzen ließ er sich auf das Bett fallen. Die Katze machte es sich auf seinem Schoß bequem und schnurrte weiter, während Kai sie am Kopf kraulte.

„Wie soll ich dich eigentlich nennen? Hn?" Fragend musterte er das Tier, das es sich auf seinen Beinen gemütlich gemacht hatte. Sanft fuhren seine Finger über das schwarze Fell, während er angestrengt nachdachte.

/Ok. Sie ist ja schon irgendwie ganz süß... Moment... Vielleicht ist es gar keine ‚sie', sondern ein ‚er'./

Er wurde ein wenig rot um die Nasenspitze, als er die Katze hochhob und nach etwas Bestimmten suchte.

/Na gut. Keine Katze. Sondern Kater. Na ja, jeder kann sich mal irren. Sieht man ihm ja auch nicht gleich an./ Unwillkürlich musste er grinsen. /Wie soll man einem Kater ansehen, dass er ein Kater ist?... Stopp! Ich sollte wohl doch ernst bleiben. Aber wie nenn ich ihn jetzt? Da bin ich ja immer noch nicht weiter gekommen./

Kai war in seine Gedanken vertieft, um einen passenden Namen zu finden, so dass er nicht merkte, wie der kleine Kater aufgesprungen war und begann durch das Zimmer zu tapsen.

Erst ein Maunzen ließ den Russen aufblicken. Sofort bemerkte er, dass der Kleine nicht mehr auf seinem Schoß saß und schaute sich um.

Er entdeckte ihn, wie er sich das Köpfchen an einem Bilderrahmen rieb.

„Hm. Was willst du mir jetzt damit sagen?" Verwundert stand er auf und ging langsam auf das Regal zu, in dem sich der Kater nun zusammengerollt hatte. Er schaute auf das Bild, welches in dem Rahmen war, der soeben noch als ‚Kratzhilfe' gedient hatte. Ein Lächeln machte sich auf seinen Zügen breit.

Das Bild zeigte die Bladebreakers, wie sie ihr letztes Turnier gewonnen hatten. Takao hatte sich mal wieder den Pokal geschnappt und sich in die Mitte des Bildes gedrängt, während Max versuchte, ihn zur Seite zu schieben, so dass auch noch Platz für die anderen Teammitglieder blieb. Rei stand links daneben, Kai war rechts hinten und schaute desinteressiert zur Seite.

Der Russe konnte sich noch gut an die Situation erinnern. Der arme Fotograf hatte entgeistert auf die Truppe vor sich gestarrt, wollte sich doch keiner so aufstellen, wie er es für das ‚perfekte' Foto gerne gehabt hätte.

Max war die ganze Zeit mit Takao beschäftigt und redete auf ihn ein, damit er endlich diesen blöden Pokal gehen ließ. Schließlich hatte er ihn nicht alleine gewonnen, und der Amerikaner wollte ihn auch einmal anfassen. Rei stand seufzend neben ihnen und hielt sich mit einer Hand den Kopf, welchen er langsam schüttelte und dabei etwas murmelte, was stark nach „Kindergarten!" klang.

Kai hatte sich indessen an die Wand hinter ihnen gelehnt. Ihn schien es nach außen hin nicht zu interessieren, was vor ihm passierte. Doch in Wirklichkeit hatte er die ganze Situation mit einem Ohr verfolgt und musste sich schwer beherrschen, damit er nicht anfing zu grinsen. Wie würde das denn aussehen? Ein Kai Hiwatari und Grinsen? Nein, nie im Leben!

Aber es amüsierte ihn schon. Die anderen hatten sich nicht geändert, sie waren immer noch der gleiche Haufen wie vor ein paar Jahren, als er ins Team kam. Nur hatte er diesen Haufen inzwischen doch recht gern, auch wenn er das nie offen gezeigt hätte.

Und dann hatte es plötzlich „Klick" gemacht, und der Fotograf hatte endlich sein Bild, das er für die Zeitung brauchte.

Ein „Miau!" holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken zurück. Fordernd sah ihn der Kater an.

„Was? Was willst du?" wollte Kai wissen, konnte er doch nichts mit diesem Blick anfangen. Es war schon ein seltsames Tier, was er da aufgegabelt hatte...

„Miau!" kam es erneut von dem Kater, welcher nun wieder aufgestanden war und ihn immer eindringlicher ansah. Er marschierte wieder zu dem Bild und stupste es mit seiner Nasenspitze an.

Entgeistert sah der Russe ihn an. Was zum Teufel wollte das Vieh jetzt von ihm?

Der Kater starrte Kai an. Überraschenderweise rollte er mit den Augen und drehte sich wieder zu dem Bild, um es ein wiederholtes Mal mit seinem Kopf zu berühren.

Kai blinzelte. Hatte der Kater eben tatsächlich mit den Augen gerollt? Verwirrt rieb er sich seine eigenen. Nein, er halluzinierte. Eindeutig. Katzen können so etwas nicht!

/War wahrscheinlich doch zu viel Schnee auf einmal. Ich seh schon Gespenster./ beruhigte sich der Russe. /Nur, was will er mir verdammt noch mal sagen/

Er dachte angestrengt nach und blickte immer wieder zwischen dem Bild und dem kleinen Kater hin und her.

Und dann... ging ihm plötzlich ein Licht auf. Er besah sich das Bild noch einmal genauer, um seine Vermutung zu prüfen. Ja, er schien recht gehabt zu haben. An der Stelle, wo Rei abgebildet war, war ein kleiner Fleck, der scheinbar durch die Nasenspitze entstanden war, mit der der Kater das Bild angestupst hatte, zu erkennen. Ansonsten war das Glas, welches das Bild vor Schmutz schützen sollte, vollkommen sauber.

„Willst du etwa, dass ich dich Rei nenne?" Ein wenig ungläubig schaute er auf den Kater, der nun wieder zufrieden maunzte.

„Nein, das geht nicht! Ich kann dich doch nicht nach Rei nennen. Wie sieht das denn aus? Weißt du was? Ich nenn dich Felix."

Ein tiefes Knurren kam aus der Richtung, wo sich der Kater hingelegt hatte.

„Also gut. Felix magst du nicht. Wie wäre es mit... Blacky?"

Ein erneutes Knurren, auf das ein dezentes Fauchen folgte.

„Mauzi?" fragte Kai entnervt.

Fünfzehn weitere Namen und ein fünfzehnmaliges Knurren und Fauchen später gab sich der Russe endlich geschlagen.

„Ok. Dann heißt du eben Rei. Bitte schön. Wenn dir der Name so gut gefällt." grummelte er, während sich der nun auf den Namen Rei Getaufte zufrieden zusammen rollte.

/Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein. Jetzt bestimmt der Kater auch noch, wie ich ihn nenne./ Kopfschüttelnd schaute er das schwarze Fellknäuel an, welches es sich gerade auf dem Regalbrett gemütlich machte.

„Kai? Alles in Ordnung bei dir?" kam es plötzlich von draußen. Ein leises Klopfen war zu hören. Erschrocken drehte er sich um.

/Stimmt ja. Das Training. Die warten ja auf mich. Das hätte ich jetzt fast vergessen.../

„Ja, ja. Alles klar hier. Ich komme gleich wieder. Geh nur wieder trainieren, Max." antwortete er netter, als er es beabsichtig hatte.

„Ok."

Kai hörte, wie sich der Blonde entfernte. Er drehte sich wieder zu dem Regal um und starrte Rei intensiv an.

„So, Kleiner. Jetzt hör mir mal gut zu. Ich gehe jetzt trainieren. Und wenn ich zurück komme, dann hast du nichts weiteres mehr angestellt. Hörst du? Nichts! Haben wir uns verstanden, Rei?" zischte er bedrohlich.

Jedoch schien das den Kater in keinster Weise zu beeindrucken. Verschlafen hob er sein Köpfchen, maunzte noch einmal kurz und vergrub es dann wieder unter seinen Vorderpfoten.

Kai seufzte und war dann auch schon nach draußen verschwunden.

/Was hab ich mir da nur eingebrockt/

„Wo warst du denn so lange, Kai?" fragte Takao sofort, nachdem Kai die Halle betreten hatte.

„Das geht dich nichts an." murrte dieser und stapfte zum nächsten Tableau.

Verwirrt schauten ihm die drei hinterher.

„Was?" fuhr er sie an, wobei sie erschrocken zusammenzuckten.

„Wir dachten nur... Nachdem da so komische Geräusche in deinem Zimmer waren..." begann Rei vorsichtig, wurde jedoch sofort wieder von dem Russen unterbrochen.

„Papperlapapp. Du musst dich verhört haben. Und jetzt lasst uns endlich anfangen. Wir sind schließlich nicht zum Spass hier!"

Mit einem Blick, der jede weitere Frage im Keim erstickte, sah Kai die drei vor ihm an. Mit einem weiteren gab er Rei zu verstehen, dass er gegen ihn antreten solle, während Takao und Max das nächste Tableau für sich beanspruchen sollten.

„Na, dann mal los."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, ließ er seinen Blade im Shooter einrasten und startete diesen. Rei musste sich beeilen, um mit Kai mitzuhalten.

/Was ist denn heute in den gefahren? So mies gelaunt war er doch schon lange nicht mehr./ dachte der Chinese verwundert, während er Kai beobachtete, wie dieser verbissen versuchte, den Blade des Anderen aus dem Tableau zu kicken.

Auch Takao und Max beobachteten den Russen schweigend, trauten sich jedoch nicht, diesen noch einmal anzusprechen. Also begannen sie ihr Match.

Drei Stunden später ließ sich Takao erschöpft zu Boden sinken.

„Kann...nicht... mehr... Hunger..." japste er, während er Dragoon in seine Tasche packte.

„Kai. Lass uns für heute Schluss machen, ja?" Vorsichtig blickte Rei zu dem Teamcaptain, welcher immer noch kein Anzeichen von Müdigkeit zeigte.

„Wenn du meinst..." brummelte dieser und ließ Dranzer in seine Hand zurückkehren.

/Wie? Keine Diskussion? Kein Vorwurf, dass wir zu faul sind/ Verwundert sah Rei dem Anderen hinterher, der murrend aus der Halle stapfte. /Aus Kai soll noch mal jemand schlau werden... Also, ich werd es sicher nicht.../

Mit einem Seufzen drehte er sich zu Max und Takao um, die ihn dankbar ansahen, hatte er sie doch mit seiner Bitte vor weiteren Stunden voller Trainingsqualen bewahrt.

/Ich hoffe, Rei hat nichts angestellt./ Kai betete im Stillen, dass sich der Kater wenigstens jetzt gut aufgeführt hatte. Noch mehr Chaos konnte er in seinem Zimmer wirklich nicht vertragen. Ungeduldig lief er zurück ins Haus und lauschte.

/Das ist schon mal gut. Keine Geräusche. Das heißt. Im Moment ist er friedlich. Wehe, der hat noch was angestellt. Dann kann Rei mich aber mal kennen lernen.../

Nervös riss er die Zimmertür auf und unterzog den angrenzenden Raum einer kurzen Musterung.

/Ok. Sieht noch genauso aus wie vorhin. Ist zwar auch nicht berauschend. Aber immerhin besser, als wenn noch mehr kaputt wäre. So, aber wo haben wir jetzt unseren Übeltäter/

Besorgt wanderte sein Blick über das Regal. Doch kein Rei in Sicht.

/Wo ist er denn jetzt hin/ Unruhig begann Kai das Zimmer abzusuchen. Man konnte ja nie wissen, auf welche Ideen der Kater in seiner Abwesenheit gekommen war.

Allerdings war seine Angst unbegründet. Er entdeckte ihn nach nur wenigen Minuten auf dem Bett, wo er sich zwischen die Federn gekuschelt hatte, die immer noch dort lagen.

Liebevoll blickte Kai auf das kleine Fellbündel vor ihm. Warum musste der Kater auch so verdammt süß sein?

Vorsichtig setzte sich der Russe neben ihn und hob ihn zu sich auf den Schoß. Es war inzwischen Abend geworden, und die letzten Sonnenstrahlen suchten sich einen Weg zu ihm ins Zimmer. Sie wurden von dem glatten schwarzen Fell reflektiert, wodurch dieses in allen möglichen Farben schimmerte.

„Warum hab ich mir jetzt nur einen Kater angeschafft?" seufzte Kai leise, während er Rei sanft über das Fell strich, um ihn nicht zu wecken.


	3. Erste Missverständnisse

Viel Spass mit dem neuen Kapitel der FF. Ich hoffe, ihr habt Spaß beim Lesen.

* * *

**Lass' den Kater aus dem Sack**

_Erste Missverständnisse..._

„Sagt mal, schläft Kai etwa noch?" Ein wenig verwundert sah Takao Rei und Max an, während sie gemeinsam am Frühstückstisch saßen.

Es war inzwischen acht Uhr vorbei, und normalerweise war Kai der Erste, der morgens auf war. Aber sie hatten noch nichts von ihm gehört, in seinem Zimmer schien alles ruhig zu sein.

„Ich glaube schon. Außer, er ist heute extrem früh aus dem Haus, so dass wir ihn alle nicht gehört haben." mutmaßte Rei, wobei er begann, den Tisch abzuräumen.

„Sollen wir nachschauen gehen?" fragte Max und schaute zu Rei, der langsam nickte.

„Ich denke schon. Nicht, dass er verschläft und seinen Ärger darüber an uns auslässt. Womöglich gibt er uns noch die Schuld am Verschlafen." murrte Takao.

Max und Rei sahen sich in stillem Einvernehmen an und schmunzelten.

„Na, dann wird es dir doch sicher nichts ausmachen, wenn du nachschauen gehst, oder?" grinste Rei und verschwand mit den Tellern in der Küche, wo man gleich darauf das Wasser der Spüle rauschen hörte.

„Finde ich auch. Ich gehe in der Zwischenzeit Rei helfen." sprach's, und schon war Max hinter dem Chinesen in der Küche verschwunden.

„Aber..." stammelte Takao, der ein wenig bedröppelt die verschlossene Küchentür anstarrte.

„Das ist nicht fair..." murrte er, während er langsam die Stufen nach oben ging. Immerhin wollte er den Moment so lange wie möglich herauszögern, konnte er sich Kais Reaktion nur zu lebhaft vorstellen, wenn er ihn wirklich wecken musste.

Doch wie es immer so ist. Wenn man etwas absolut nicht möchte, ist es schneller da, als man denkt. Und so stand Takao auch schon wenige Sekunden später vor der Zimmertür ihres Captains.

Angestrengt lauschte er an der Tür, konnte jedoch nichts hören.

„Kai?" flüsterte er und klopfte leise an.

Keine Reaktion.

„Kai?" Dieses Mal klopfte er lauter.

Noch immer kam keine Reaktion von der anderen Seite.

/Er ist bestimmt schon weg./ dachte Takao ein wenig beruhigt, wollte jedoch sicherheitshalber noch einmal einen Blick in das Zimmer werfen.

Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür und lugte durch den entstandenen Spalt. Sein Blick fiel auf das Bett, wo er gleich den graublauen Haarschopf des Russen erkannte. Er schluckte. Also war Kai doch noch zu Hause und schlief. Musste er ihn wohl oder übel wirklich wecken.

Behutsam schlich er in das Zimmer und näherte sich dem Bett.

„Kai?" Ängstlich piekste er dem Älteren in die Schulter, woraufhin er nur ein unverständliches Brummeln als Antwort bekam.

„Kai?" wiederholte er und stupste ihn nun ein wenig fester an.

„Lass das, Rei." nuschelte Kai und drehte sich um.

Mit großen Augen sah Takao auf den Russen. Hatte er das jetzt wirklich gehört? Hatte Kai gerade von Rei gesprochen? Wie kam er denn jetzt da drauf?

Verwundert und seine vorherige Angst vollkommen vergessend rüttelte er Kai nun ein wenig heftiger.

„Los. Aufwachen!"

„Lass mich weiterschlafen. Ich hab jetzt keine Lust zum Kuscheln, Rei." brummte der Russe.

„Kai!" schrie Takao nun vor Schreck.

/Kai...Rei... kuscheln.../ Immer wieder schnellten diese drei Worte durch seinen Kopf, so dass er wirklich das letzte bisschen Angst vor dem Anderen vergaß.

„Was?" Kai blinzelte kurz und erkannte Takao, der mit erschrockenem Blick vor seinem Bett stand.

Mit einem Schlag war er hellwach, wusste er doch genau, was er eben noch gemurmelt hatte. Jäh fuhr er im Bett hoch und sah Takao nun mit dem gleichen Blick an.

„E-Es ist nicht d-das..." begann er stammelnd, wurde jedoch knallrot dabei.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, stürmte Takao aus dem Zimmer. Kai hörte ihn nur rufen „Er ist jetzt wach!", dann eine zufallende Zimmertür, dann war es still.

Stöhnend schlug sich der Russe mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn.

/Warum immer ich/ Sein Blick fiel auf das kleine Fellbündel, welches sich neben dem Bett zusammengerollt hatte. Gestern Abend hatte er dem Kater ein notdürftiges Bett gebaut, indem er ihm ein Handtuch auf dem Boden zusammengerollt hatte. Und da lag er nun und schaute unschuldig zu seinem neuen Besitzer. ( Anm.: Takao hat das von seiner Seite des Bettes nicht gesehen. )

„Alles nur wegen dir!" meckerte Kai, während er langsam aufstand. Was Takao jetzt wohl von ihm denken würde? Kopfschüttelnd ging er ins Bad.

/Erst einmal duschen/ war der einzige Gedanke, den er jetzt noch hatte, musste er sich doch in Ruhe darüber klar werden, wie er den anderen diesen Irrtum erklären sollte, war er sich doch sicher, dass Takao ihnen alles brühwarm erzählen würde.

/Ich kann ihnen nicht sagen, dass ich mir einen Kater angeschafft habe./ dachte er, während das Wasser angenehm über seinen Körper rieselte. /Dann würden sie mich womöglich noch für weich halten, weil ich mich plötzlich um eine Katze kümmer. Und dann hören sie im Training gar nicht mehr auf mich. Ich muss mir was anderes einfallen lassen. Aber bei so einer Aussage... Das wird schwer./

„Er ist jetzt wach!" hörten Rei und Max Takao von oben rufen, dann war nur noch das Zuknallen einer Zimmertür zu hören. Wenige Minuten später hörten sie das Wasser rauschen.

Die beiden sahen sich an und kicherten.

„War das nicht gemein, dass wir Takao vorgeschickt haben?" wollte Max wissen, da sich nun doch sein schlechtes Gewissen meldete.

„Ich denke nicht. Und so hat es immerhin nicht uns getroffen," grinste Rei ihn an, während er das Spültuch zusammenlegte, „denn so wie er die Tür zugeknallt hat, muss Kai dieses Mal wirklich sehr, ich betone, SEHR wütend gewesen sein."

Skeptisch sah Max ihn an. „Na ja, ich glaube, ich gehe trotzdem besser mal nachsehen, ob noch alles an Takao dran ist. Nicht, dass Kai ihm was angetan hat."

Er grinste schief und war auch schon verschwunden.

/Ich denke nicht, dass Kai ihm wirklich weh getan hat. Immerhin sind wir doch seine Freunde. Auch wenn er es nicht immer zeigt... Irgendwie mag er uns doch./ dachte Rei lächelnd, während er die letzten Reste des Frühstücks beseitigte.

Anschließend ging er die Treppe hinauf, um sich umzuziehen. Auf dem Flur begegnete er Takao, der ihn mit großen Augen anstarrte.

„Na, hat Kai noch alles heil gelassen?" fragte Rei, woraufhin Takao nur nickte und sofort wieder in seinem Zimmer verschwand.

„Was hat der denn?" murmelte der Schwarzhaarige, konnte er sich auf die seltsame Reaktion des Anderen doch keinen Reim machen. Normalerweise war der Japaner doch eine richtige Quasselstrippe, besonders, wenn es darum ging, seinem Ärger über den Russen mal wieder richtig Luft zu machen.

„Oh, guten Morgen, Kai." begrüßte der Chinese diesen nun, welcher gerade aus dem Badezimmer kam.

„Morgen." brummte der Andere leise und verschwand mit einem leichten Rotton in seinem Gesicht ebenfalls in seinem Zimmer.

Kopfschüttelnd sah Rei ihm nach. „Ja. Sind denn jetzt alle durchgedreht?" Er klopfte bei Max an, in der Hoffnung, dass dieser ihm vielleicht das merkwürdige Verhalten der anderen Beiden erklären konnte. Doch der Blonde schien nicht in seinem Zimmer zu sein. Rei zuckte mit dem Schultern und ging langsam in seines.

/Na ja. Dann frag ich ihn eben nachher beim Training. Sicher wird Kai das trotz seinem Verschlafens nicht ausfallen lassen. Ich sollte mich also beeilen./

Gedacht, getan. Schnell zog er sein Hemd aus. Es schien ein schöner Sommertag zu werden, so dass er lieber etwas Kürzeres anziehen wollte. Nachdem er sich ein kurzes Shirt übergeworfen und Driger in die Tasche gesteckt hatte, spazierte er gemütlich in die Trainingshalle.

Es schien, als wäre er der Erste. Ein wenig erstaunt blickte er sich um, hatte er doch immerhin mit Kai gerechnet.

/Na ja. Dann mach ich mich schon einmal warm./ Er begann langsam, seine Runden in der Halle zu drehen.

Etwa zehn Minuten später kamen Max und Takao.

„Da seid ihr ja endlich." begrüßte sie der Chinese, woraufhin er jedoch nur einen mehr als merkwürdigen Blick erntete.

Doch Rei dachte sich noch nichts Großartiges dabei. Erst als Kai wenige Minuten später ebenfalls die Halle betrat und ihn genauso seltsam musterte, wurde es ihm zu bunt.

„Herrgott noch mal. Hab ich irgendwas im Gesicht, oder was ist los? Was schaut ihr mich alle so komisch an?" herrschte der Schwarzhaarige die anderen drei an, wobei selbst Kai leicht zusammenzuckte.

„Du hast nichts gesagt." flüsterte dieser. Sein Blick ruhte auf Takao.

„Nicht zu Rei," antwortete dieser genauso leise und schaute betreten zu Boden, „nur Max hab ich es gesagt."

Wieder trat eine betretene Stille ein, in der es keiner wagte, den Chinesen anzugucken.

Rei blickte von einem zum anderen, in der Hoffnung, doch noch eine Antwort zu erhalten. Aber als nichts kam, platzte ihm endgültig der Kragen. Vor Zorn hatten sich seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen verengt.

„Wenn ihr mir nicht augenblicklich sagt, was zum Teufel noch mal heute in euch gefahren ist..." Den Rest des Satzes brauchte er nicht mehr auszusprechen. Die Drohung, die in seinen Worten lag, war klar.

„Kai..." begann Takao, wurde jedoch sofort von selbigem unterbrochen.

„Also, eigentlich ist das alles nur ein großer Irrtum." sagte Kai und versuchte Reis Blick standzuhalten.

„Ein Irrtum?" Takao starrte den Russen an. Das hatte in seinen Ohren aber ganz anders geklungen. „Was soll denn daran ein Irrtum gewesen sein, dass du heute morgen, als ich dich wecken wollte, gesagt hast, dass du jetzt keine Lust hast, mit Rei zu kuscheln."

Jetzt war es raus. Voller Unglauben starrte der Chinese auf den Russen, seine anfängliche Wut war so schnell verraucht wie sie gekommen war.

„Was hast du?" krächzte er heiser, hatte er doch das Gefühl, keinen Ton mehr herauszubekommen.

„Ein Irrtum." flüsterte Kai, während sich ein leichter Schimmer auf seine Wangen legte.

„Aha." kam es nun klugerweise von Rei, der immer noch nicht glauben konnte, was er da eben gehört hatte.

/Das darf nicht wahr sein. Kai spricht im Schlaf und sagt dabei, dass er jetzt nicht mit mir kuscheln will. Will er das etwa sonst? Was hat der denn normalerweise für Träume?... blush Nein, Rei. Jetzt nicht rot werden. Bloß nicht rot werden. Kai würde so was nie träumen. Oder doch/

„Ich kann das erklären..." begann Kai nun. Auf den Chinesen hatte in der Zwischenzeit keiner geachtet, so dass sein Farbwechsel nicht bemerkt worden war. Die Blicke der Anderen waren immer noch auf Kai geheftet, der verlegen auf den Boden starrte.

„Da bin ich ja mal gespannt." sagte Max, der bisher geschwiegen hatte, und setzte sich erwartungsvoll auf den Boden.

„Ich aber auch. Habt ihr beiden uns vielleicht irgendetwas zu sagen?" fragte Takao, der sich neben seinen Freund setzte.

Kai und Rei sahen sich kurz an, wandten ihren Blick jedoch schnell wieder voneinander ab. Allerdings nicht, ohne vorher noch einmal rot zu werden.

„Ich weiß genauso wenig wie ihr..." murmelte der Chinese, während er sich ein wenig überrumpelt neben die beiden Sitzenden fallen ließ und krampfhaft versuchte, seine normale Hautfarbe zurückzubekommen.

Jetzt war Kai der Einzige, der noch stand. Gespannt sahen ihn die drei nun an und warteten auf eine Erklärung von ihm.

„Rei und ich, wir haben nix miteinander..." begann er leise, wobei sich der Rotschimmer auf seinen Wangen ein wenig verstärkte.

„Davon wüsste ich schließlich." fügte Rei ebenso leise hinzu, doch Kai ließ sich nicht von diesem Einwurf stören.

„Das Ganze war wirklich ein ganz, ganz blöder Irrtum. Auch wenn es vielleicht nicht danach aussah..." Verzweifelt suchte er nach Worten.

/Oh Mist. Wie soll ich das jetzt gerade biegen? Mir ist nichts Sinnvolles eingefallen. Warum musste das jetzt auch passieren? Wie, in Gottes Namen, kann ich denn ein ‚Kuscheln' abschwächen/

Ein wenig panisch schaute er den anderen Teammitgliedern in die Augen, die immer noch auf eine Erklärung von ihm warteten.

„Also... Takao hat sich da ein wenig verhört. Ich war mit dem Satz noch gar nicht fertig. Das Kuscheln bezog sich auf etwas vollkommen anderes. Und ich dachte, dass Rei mich wecken wollte, und ich wollte was zu ihm sagen, als mir aber klar wurde, dass nicht er, sondern Takao vor dem Bett stand." versuchte Kai eine Erklärung zusammenzuspinnen.

Ein wenig skeptisch schauten ihn seine Teammitglieder an.

„Du dachtest, Rei würde dich wecken?" fragte Max langsam.

„Das Kuscheln war nicht auf ihn bezogen?" wollte Takao nun auch wissen.

Kai nickte nur und war nicht fähig, ein weiteres Wort zu sagen. Er hoffte inständig, dass die Drei ihm diese doch ein wenig an den Haaren herbeigezogene Erklärung abkaufen würden.

Ein Moment lang herrschte Stille, die von Rei unterbrochen wurde.

„Na, dann ist ja alles geklärt und wir können endlich trainieren," sagte dieser fröhlich und stand auf, „und jetzt zieht nicht solche Gesichter."

Er war zu Kai gegangen und hatte diesem freundschaftlich auf die Schulter geklopft. So versuchte er seine eigene Unsicherheit, was die Situation betraf ein wenig zu überspielen. Immerhin war es nicht gerade alltäglich, dass Kai so vor ihnen stand und es dann im Grunde eigentlich auch noch um ihn und den Chinesen und eine angebliche ‚Beziehung' oder so ging... Oder wie man es auch immer nennen wollte.

„Na gut." Schulterzuckend standen Max und Takao auf, hatten sie die Erklärung scheinbar akzeptiert.

/Uffz. Das ist ja dann wohl noch einmal gerade gut gegangen. Ich muss mich das nächste Mal unbedingt beherrschen, wenn ich nicht weiß, wer mir zuhört. Argx. Dieser Kater bringt auch nichts als Ärger./

Von den Anderen unbemerkt verdrehte der Russe die Augen und dachte wieder einmal mehr daran, was für ein Teufel ihn eigentlich dabei geritten hatte, den Kater bei sich aufzunehmen...


	4. und kein Ende in Sicht

Viel Spass beim Lesen vom Kapitel 4

* * *

**Lass' den Kater aus dem Sack**

_...und kein Ende in Sicht_

Es war inzwischen Abend geworden.

Gottseidank hatte Kai den restlichen Tag einigermaßen heil überstanden, ohne dass es zu weiteren Problemen bezüglich gewisser Kater und deren Namensgleichheit zu diversen Chinesen kam.

Vorerst war er sicher.

Dies lag aber wohl hauptsächlich daran, dass er den anderen Teammitgliedern den ganzen Tag keine wirkliche Pause gegönnt hatte. Was soviel hieß wie, sie waren die letzten Stunden ununterbrochen in der Halle gewesen, und Kai war diesem Tier, welches für sein Problem verantwortlich gewesen war, nicht mehr zu nahe gekommen.

Somit konnte es gar nicht zu weiteren Missverständnissen kommen, wofür Kai im Stillen recht dankbar war.

Er war nur einmal, während Takao dann doch vehement auf eine Mittagspause zum Essen bestanden hatte, in sein Zimmer verschwunden und hatte Rei eine Schüssel Wasser und Futter hingestellt.

Danach war er gleich wieder aus dem Zimmer verschwunden und hatte einen schmollenden Kater zurückgelassen, der sich stark vernachlässigt fühlte.

Doch jetzt war es soweit. Jetzt musste er wohl oder übel wieder zurück zu Rei (Kater). Insgeheim hoffte Kai, dass dieser nicht ein erneutes Chaos in seinem Zimmer veranstaltet hatte.

/Wenn der heute wieder so ein Durcheinander gemacht hat, dann überleg ich mir das mit dem Behalten aber wirklich noch einmal ganz genau. Wehe, er hat es gewagt, mein Zimmer noch einmal so zuzurichten, nachdem ich gestern drei Stunden mit aufräumen verbracht hab. Warum muss Rei aber auch so schwierig sein/

„Bitte?" hörte Kai eine Stimme hinter sich geschockt fragen.

Langsam drehte er sich um. Er hatte jetzt nicht etwa den letzten Satz laut ausgesprochen? Oder etwa doch?

/Bitte lass es jetzt nicht den sein, der ich denke, dass er es ist./ betete er inständig, was jedoch nicht erhört wurde.

Sein Blick fiel auf einen gewissen Chinesen, der ihn ein wenig verwirrt anstarrte. Warum musste der auch direkt hinter ihm die Treppe hinaufgehen?

„Äh...nichts, nichts..." stammelte Kai und rieb sich verlegen den Hinterkopf.

„Wie nichts?" kam es leise von Rei, der überhaupt nichts mit Kais Aussage anfangen konnte.

/Was ist nur in ihn gefahren? Erst erlaubt er sich so eine Sache, dass er im Schlaf redet und meinen Namen erwähnt. Dann brummelt er irgendetwas von, ich sei schwierig, während er auf sein Zimmer geht. Macht er sich wirklich so viele Gedanken um mich/

„Was hast du an dem Wort ‚nichts' jetzt nicht verstanden?" zischte Kai, dem gerade klar geworden war, wie lächerlich er doch eigentlich aussah, wenn er so dastand und einen auf verunsicherten Kerl machte. Schließlich war man bzw. die Anderen das nicht gerade von ihm gewohnt.

Mit immer größer werdenden Augen sah ihn Rei nun an, wusste jedoch nicht, was er auf diese ausgesprochen nette Frage antworten sollte.

Er hätte es auch nicht müssen, denn der Russe hatte sich mittlerweile wieder umgedreht und war in sein Zimmer gestiefelt, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren. Mit einem Knall schloss er die Tür hinter sich und hinterließ einen absolut verdatterten jungen Chinesen, der immer noch im Gang stand wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt.

/Jetzt versteh ich gar nichts mehr./ Benommen schüttelte Rei den Kopf. Was war bitte schön nur heute in Kai gefahren? Er benahm sich heute so absolut Un – Kai – typisch. Mit einem letzten unschlüssigen Blick auf die verschlossene Tür vor ihm, setzte sich der Chinese in Bewegung und ging nun ebenfalls in sein Zimmer.

Inzwischen saß Kai seufzend hinter seiner Zimmertür auf dem Boden. Nachdem er diese zugeknallt hatte, war er an ihr heruntergerutscht und musste erst einmal tief Luft holen.

/Warum immer ich? Warum passiert mir das nur? Da meint es einer aber überhaupt nicht gut mit mir? Schluss jetzt. Bevor ich hier noch in Selbstmitleid verfall. Wo ist Rei/

Sein Blick wanderte durch den Raum. Im Gegensatz zum gestrigen Tag fand er das kleine Fellknäuel auch sofort, wie es sich auf seinem Handtuch zusammengerollt hatte. Das Zimmer schien soweit in Ordnung zu sein.

„Du hast mir heute ganz schönen Ärger gemacht, mein Lieber." Kai war aufgestanden und setzte sich auf sein Bett.

Durch die Stimme geweckt, begann Klein – Rei sich gähnend zu strecken und schaute zu seinem Herrchen.

„Miau!"

Er stand auf und tapste zu dem Russen, welcher ihn auch gleich auf seinen Schoss hob und begann, ihn hinter den Ohren zu kraulen. Ein tiefes Schnurren entrann seiner Kehle. Kai musste grinsen.

„Das gefällt dir, was Rei?"

„Nein, ich will zuerst duschen!" Zornig sah Max seinen Freund an.

„Nein ich. Du warst gestern schon dran," brummte Takao und stapfte mit dem Fuß auf, „heute bin ich der Erste!"

„Aber nachdem du geduscht hast, ist kein warmes Wasser mehr da." konterte der Blonde, um so den Japaner doch noch von ‚seiner' Duschreihenfolge zu überzeugen.

Während ihres kleinen Disputs waren sie an der untersten Treppenstufe angelangt.

„Dann eben, wer schneller im Bad ist." war Takaos Idee.

Kurz sahen sich die beiden an, nickten und sprinteten auch schon los. Max lag in Führung, war er doch schon im oberen Stockwerk angekommen und hatte ein paar Schritte im Gang zurückgelegt. Takao erreichte gerade die letzte Stufe, als der Blonde abrupt stehen blieb.

„Was..." kam es noch von dem Japaner. Allerdings konnte er nicht mehr bremsen, da er zu viel Schwung hatte. Gemeinsam mit Max purzelte er auf den Boden.

Schmerzend rieb sich Takao den Kopf. „Was, in drei Teufels Namen, sollte das denn jetzt?" meckerte er und schoss einen bösen Blick in Richtung Max ab.

„Sssh. Hörst du das denn nicht?" Der Amerikaner deutete auf eine Tür, welche eindeutig zu Kais Zimmer gehörte. Takao spitzte die Ohren, konnte jedoch nur leises Gemurmel dahinter ausmachen.

„Also, entweder hast du ein Supergehör, oder ich bin taub?" Fragend sah er in das Gesicht seines Freundes, während ihm dieser aufhalf.

„Hör doch." Max ging nicht auf die Bemerkung ein. Er bedeutete Takao ruhig zu sein und schob diesen zur Tür. Neugierig legten sie ihre Ohren auf das glatte Holz, um das Gesprochene besser verstehen zu können.

„Nein, Rei. Lass das!" Eindeutig Kais Stimme.

Erschrocken sprang Takao einen Schritt nach hinten, doch Max winkte ihn wieder zu sich.

„Rei. Jetzt geh von mir runter! ... Hör auf, mein Gesicht abzulecken. Das ist nicht angenehm... Autsch. Wenn das jemand sieht..."

Das wurde Takao jetzt aber doch zu bunt. Hatte ihnen Kai nicht vorhin noch hoch und heilig versichert, dass er nichts mit Rei hatte? Und hatte der Chinese dies nicht ebenso beteuert? Warum hörte sich das in dem Raum jedoch überhaupt nicht danach an?

Verärgert zog er Max hinter sich her, wobei dieser gerne noch ein wenig weiter gelauscht hätte. Schwungvoll ließ er die Tür seines Zimmers hinter sich ins Schloss fallen, nachdem er den Amerikaner in den Raum gezogen hatte.

„Das ist ja wohl die Höhe!" brauste Takao auf, während er begann, in seinem Zimmer auf und ab zu wandern.

Max hatte es sich auf dem Bett bequem gemacht und schaute den Anderen fragend an.

„Was hast du denn?"

„Was ich habe?" Der Japaner blieb kurz stehen.

„Ja, was ist denn los?" wollte Max wissen.

„Ich fass es nicht. Hast du etwa vergessen, dass die beiden heute morgen noch zu uns gesagt haben, dass sie nicht... na ja... zusammen wären oder so. Und dann müssen wir solche Sachen aus Kais Zimmer hören. Ich will ja nicht wissen, was die Zwei da drin getrieben haben oder noch treiben werden." Wild mit den Armen fuchtelnd stand Takao vor dem Blonden.

„Ja, aber was wäre denn so schlimm, wenn die beiden... na ja... ein Paar wären?" kam es leise von Max. Er konnte Takaos Aufregung nicht so ganz nachvollziehen.

„Da wäre nichts schlimm dran. Das ist es ja gerade." Seufzend ließ sich der Japaner neben dem Anderen auf das Bett fallen.

„Und warum regst du dich dann so auf?" Max hatte immer noch nicht begriffen, worauf Takao denn jetzt eigentlich hinaus wollte.

„Mensch, Max. Mir geht es nicht darum, dass die beiden ein Paar sein könnten. Das stört mich nicht. Im Gegenteil. Irgendwie würde es mich ja freuen. Schließlich hat Kai in seiner Vergangenheit ja nicht gerade viele schöne Erlebnisse gehabt. Aber, wenn er mit Rei zusammen wäre, dann hätte er endlich einmal etwas Positives erlebt. Wer eignet sich denn besser dazu, Kai aufzutauen? Was Besseres kann ihm da doch fast gar nicht passieren. Ich finde es nur schade, dass sie es uns scheinbar nicht sagen wollen. Ich meine, wir sind ja nicht blöd. Denen müsste doch klar sein, dass wir das irgendwann merken. Spätestens nach der Weckaktion von heute morgen, sollte den beiden doch ein Licht aufgegangen sein, oder?" Ein erneutes Seufzen kam über Takaos Lippen.

„Stimmt. So hab ich das noch gar nicht gesehen," nickte Max, „wirklich schade, dass die beiden uns wohl nicht vertrauen, um uns so etwas zu sagen."

Einen kurzen Moment herrschte Stille, in der die beiden ihren eigenen Gedanken nachhingen.

„Was meinst du? Sollen wir sie noch einmal direkt drauf ansprechen?" unterbrach der Amerikaner die Ruhe.

„Nein. Besser nicht," Takao schüttelte heftig den Kopf, „die würden das doch eh wieder nur abstreiten. Das müssen wir schon anders bewerkstelligen."

„Aber wie?" wollte Max wissen und sah zu seinem Teamkameraden, der nachdenklich an die Decke starrte.

„Vielleicht sollten wir die beiden erst einmal beobachten und so viele Fakten sammeln, wie nur möglich. Erst, wenn wir sozusagen genügend Beweise haben und sie sich also nicht mehr rausreden können, dann reden wir noch einmal ein ernstes Wort mit ihnen." schlug er vor.

„Das ist gut," Max stimmte zu, „genauso machen wir es."

„Dann kann also die Aktion ‚Oute das Pärchen' beginnen."

Die beiden Jungen grinsten sich verschwörerisch an.

In der Zwischenzeit war eines ihrer gerade neu auserkorenen Opfer, auch Kai genannt, damit beschäftigt, ein scheinbar wildgewordenes Fellbündel von sich herunter zu bugsieren.

„Rei. Jetzt hör endlich auf. Und fahr verdammt noch mal die Krallen ein! Wehe, du zerkratzt mir irgendwo das Gesicht. Dann schmeiß ich dich hochkant aus dem Fenster."

Kai war wütend.

Und wie wütend er war.

Seit fast fünf Minuten versuchte er nun schon, Rei endlich von seinem Körper herunter zu bekommen, da dieser scheinbar fest entschlossen war, ihn komplett wegzuschlecken, wobei es ihm jedoch überhaupt nicht passte, dass der Russe sich dagegen wehrte.

Irgendwie schien es, als wolle sich der kleine Kater so dafür rächen, dass Kai ihn den ganzen Tag hier eingesperrt hatte.

„Wenn das jetzt eine neue Methode ist, um mich zu ärgern, darf ich dich beglückwünschen. Du hast es geschafft." zischte Kai, woraufhin nur ein ebenso bedrohliches Fauchen zurückkam.

„Geh sofort von mir runter. Sonst gibt es kein Futter mehr, und ich kraul dich auch nicht mehr hinter den Ohren!"

Sofort war Rei mucksmäuschenstill, wie, als hätte er Kais Worte genau verstanden. Ohne weitere Probleme ließ er sich von dem Russen auf den Boden setzen.

/Das Vieh ist irgendwann noch mein Tod. Ich seh es kommen. So eine Furie/ Seufzend massierte sich Kai die Schläfen und schaute zu Rei, der immer noch vor seinen Füssen saß.

„Du..." Eigentlich hatte er ihm noch etwas Fieses an den kleinen Kopf knallen wollen. Doch dann sah er wieder in diese Augen, die ihren extremsten ‚Katzenblick' aufgesetzt hatten.

/argx Wenn der mich so anguckt, dann kann ich ihm nicht böse sein. Ist ja immerhin nur ein Kater. Der weiß also gar nicht, was er da tut. Und er meint das alles sicher auch nicht so... Scheiße, Kai. Jetzt fängst du schon an, dich mit Katzen zu unterhalten und über Katzen nachzudenken. Das ist gar nicht gut. Ich geh wohl besser schlafen./

Mit diesen Gedanken stand er auf und zog sich seine Schlafsachen an.

„Nacht, Rei!"

Er tätschelte dem Kater noch einmal kurz den Kopf und war dann auch schon unter seiner Decke verschwunden. Doch irgendwie konnte er nicht so recht einschlafen.

/Rei macht mich irgendwann noch fertig. Aber, ich kann einfach nicht... Er guckt immer so lieb. So, als könne ihn kein Wässerchen trüben. Wenn ich in diese großen Augen sehe... Fast wie bei Rei ( der menschliche ). Der hat auch so Augen. Genauso gelblich. Na ja, wohl eher ein wenig bernsteinfarben. Mit so einem leichten Schimmer, der irgendwie... /

Kai grinste vor sich hin.

/Moment, wie komme ich denn jetzt da drauf? Warum denke ich jetzt über Reis Augen nach? Gottseidank, dass ich das dieses Mal nicht laut ausgesprochen habe. Da wäre ich nur wieder in irgendwelche Erklärungsnöte gekommen. Aber es war schon wirklich nett, wie Rei heute Vormittag die Situation gerettet hat. Wenn er nicht gewesen wäre, hätten mir Takao und Max diese fadenscheinige Ausrede doch nie im Leben abgekauft. Ok. Ich hab sie mir selbst ja noch nicht einmal abgekauft. Doch durch Rei waren sie abgelenkt. Es schien ihm wohl genauso peinlich zu sein wie mir. Er ist sogar auch ein wenig rot geworden. Moment mal. Warum ist er das denn eigentlich? Gut, es war schon eine leicht unangenehme Situation. Aber wohl eher für mich, als für ihn. Könnte es sein... Nein, stopp, Kai. Jetzt nur nicht auf solche Gedanken kommen. Fang erst gar nicht an, irgendwelche Dinge irgendwo hineininterpretieren zu wollen. Da fall ich sicher nur ganz böse auf die Schnauze. ... Aber, er war genauso verlegen wie ich und ... Argx. Ich sollte jetzt wirklich schlafen. Ist ja nicht mehr zum Aushalten, was mir hier so alles in den Sinn kommt. Gute Nacht, Kai./

Mit diesem Satz erklärte der Russe seine eigenen Gedankengänge für beendet. Er drehte sich um und vergrub seinen Kopf unter dem Kissen.

Und scheinbar schien es zu wirken, denn nur wenige Minuten später war er auch schon eingeschlafen, ohne dass ihn noch einmal irgendwelche Gedanken einen gewissen Chinesen betreffend heimgesucht hatten.


	5. Verräterische Spuren

**Lass' den Kater aus dem Sack**

_Verräterische Spuren_

„Gott, ich habe ja mal so was von schlecht geschlafen heute Nacht," müde rieb sich Rei die Augen und streckte sich ausgiebig, „was habe ich da eigentlich für einen Quatsch zusammengeträumt?"

Augenblicklich wanderten seine Gedanken wieder zu seinem Traum zurück, in dem es von seltsamen Russen mit eindeutigen Angeboten nur so gewimmelt hatte. Ein leichter Rotschimmer machte sich auf dem Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen breit.

/Warum ich? Warum muss ich so einen bescheuerten Kram träumen, nur weil Kai gestern ein bisschen seltsam war? Mein lieber Rei, du reagierst wohl etwas über, würde ich sagen. Ich sollte nicht immer überall etwas hineininterpretieren wollen. Wie viel Uhr haben wir überhaupt/

Sein Blick fiel auf den Wecker auf dem Nachttisch.

/Oh nein, es ist ja erst sechs Uhr früh. Ich habe ja noch zwei Stunden Zeit, bis ich aufstehen muss. So fängt der Tag doch gleich super an./

Mit einem verärgerten Grummeln drehte er sich um und kuschelte sich noch einmal in die Decke. Doch er konnte beim besten Willen keinen Schlaf mehr finden. Seine Gedanken kreisten jetzt, nachdem er wach war, erst recht um die seltsamen Dinge, die ihn schon in seinen Träumen verfolgt hatten.

/Wah! Ich krieg noch die Krise. Rei. Hör sofort auf damit, so einen Blödsinn zu denken! Da steh ich lieber auf./ Entnervt schlug er die Decke beiseite und stand auf, um ins Bad zu gehen. Nach einer kurzen Wäsche kam er wieder ins Zimmer zurück, um sich anzuziehen.

Draußen vor dem Fenster begann es langsam zu dämmern. ( Ihr erinnert euch. Es hat im ersten Kapitel geschneit, d.h. es ist Winter, d.h. es wird erst spät hell n.n Weil es doch schon kurz nach sechs, aber immer noch einigermaßen dunkel ist... ).

/Und was mach ich jetzt? Wenn ich jetzt schon in die Küche gehe, um Frühstück zu machen, wecke ich doch die Anderen nur auf. Und Takao um die Uhrzeit? Nein. Lieber nicht./

Seufzend setzte sich Rei auf die Fensterbank und schaute ein wenig verträumt durch die mit Eisblumen verzierte Scheibe. Die Beine hatte er mit seinen Armen umschlungen, der Kopf lag auf seinen Knien, während er beobachtete, wie die Sonne langsam über den Bergen am Horizont auftauchte.

Die ersten Strahlen fielen auf die schneebedeckte Landschaft, wodurch sich ein leichtes Funkeln über die Szenerie legte.

/Wie schön das doch aussieht./ dachte Rei und musste bei dem Anblick leicht lächeln. /So friedlich und ruhig./

Ein zufriedener Seufzer kam über seine Lippen, während er das Schauspiel vor seinen Augen weiter musterte.

Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend stand er auf und öffnete das Fenster. Mit einem langen Atemzug sog er die kalte Luft ein, die sich sofort einen Weg in die Wärme seines Zimmer gebahnt hatte.

/Wenn das mal kein guter Tag wird.../

Er kostete diesen Augenblick noch ein wenig aus, bevor er das Fenster wieder schloss. Immerhin herrschten draußen Minusgrade. Und eine Erkältung wollte er sich nicht gerade einfangen, stand er doch nur in einfacher Hose und Shirt da.

/Vielleicht sollte ich vor dem Frühstück noch ein bisschen nach draußen gehen./

Gedacht, getan. Schnell schnappte er sich seine Jacke, Schal, Handschuhe und Mütze und schlich leise aus dem Haus. Er wollte nur eine kleine Runde drehen, denn seine Teamkameraden würden sicher auch in naher Zukunft aufwachen.

Schweigend ging er den kleinen Weg, der direkt hinter ihrem Haus begann, entlang und nahm mit einem freudigen Lächeln die Eindrücke des anbrechenden Tages in sich auf.

Irgendwo leise über ihm begann ein Vogel zu zwitschern, der sich scheinbar nicht auf die Reise nach Süden begeben hatte und seinen Winter lieber in der Kälte verbrachte.

/Gott. Das ist so angenehm. Diese Ruhe, diese herrliche Ruhe. Genau das Gegenteil zu dem Leben bei uns. Na ja, aber es wäre sicher langweilig, wenn bei uns nichts los wäre./ Sein Lächeln wurde breiter, als er an all die Dinge dachte, die ihnen in der letzte Zeit widerfahren waren und ihr Zusammenleben um einiges interessanter gestaltet hatten.

Er dachte an Max, wie dieser erst vor einer Woche versucht hatte, Takao dazu zu bringen, sein Zimmer aufzuräumen, woraufhin dieser in Tränen ausgebrochen war, da er von dem Anderen zu solch grausamen Dingen gezwungen werden sollte.

Er dachte an den letzten Sonntag, an dem er mit Max zusammen Schokokekse gebacken hatte, weil der Amerikaner Takao eine kleine Freude machen wollte, nachdem er ihn zum Aufräumen gezwungen hatte. Und Schokokekse waren nun mal das Lieblingsgebäck des Japaners. Den Ausdruck auf Takaos Gesicht würde er sicher nicht so schnell vergessen, wie er erst Max und dann die Kekse angestarrt hatte und dann dem Amerikaner freudestrahlend um den Hals gefallen war.

Er dachte an die Sache vor einem Monat, wo Takao sich gehörig mit Kai gestritten hatte. Dabei hatte der Russe vor Wut das Glas, was er in der Hand gehalten hatte, zerdrückt, so dass plötzlich nur noch Scherben in seiner Hand waren. Sein Gesicht dabei, wie er mit einem ungläubigen Blick auf seine Hand starrte, war einfach herrlich gewesen, da diese Gefühlsregung doch ziemlich ungewöhnlich für Kai gewesen war. Allerdings hatte sich der Russe recht schnell wieder unter Kontrolle und ignorierte seine Hand, die begonnen hatte zu bluten. Rei hatte sich währenddessen den Erste-Hilfe-Kasten geschnappt und Kais Hand versorgt, wobei dieser in seiner Moralpredigt für Takao keine Sekunde innehielt.

Wie gesagt. Es wurde nie langweilig bei ihnen. Jeden Tag passierte etwas, was sie auf Trab hielt.

Seine Gedanken drifteten weiter ab und ihm kamen die Erinnerungen an den gestrigen Tag in den Sinn.

/Kai hat sich gestern wirklich merkwürdig benommen. Erst diese komischen Geräusche aus seinem Zimmer am Vortag, die er geflissentlich ignoriert und als Halluzination meinerseits abgespeist hat. Dann diese überaus peinliche Situation mit dieser wirklich mehr als fadenscheinigen Ausrede./ Nachdenklich stapfte Rei weiter durch den Schnee, die Hände tief in die Taschen seines Mantels vergraben. /Ich würde zu gerne wissen, was er wirklich geträumt hat und warum dabei mein Name fiel. Hat Kai etwa von mir geträumt? Nein. Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Warum sollte er das denn? Und wenn, dann sicher nicht im Zusammenhang mit körperlichem Kontakt./

Rei war für einen kurzen Moment stehen geblieben und schaute in Richtung des Hauses, welches inzwischen hinter den Bäumen verschwunden war.

/Oder vielleicht doch/ Bei diesem Gedanken errötete er leicht, wusste er doch nicht, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte. /Vielleicht sollte ich Kai noch einmal unter vier Augen fragen, was er genau gesagt hat. Und was er geträumt hat. Irgendwie lässt mir das keine Ruhe. Ich will das jetzt wissen./

Ungeduldig starrte er die Bäume vor sich an, als ob diese die Antwort wüssten. Jedoch schwiegen sie, und Rei setzte seinen Weg leise seufzend fort.

Etwa eine Viertelstunde später war er wieder an ihrem Haus angekommen und öffnete die Tür. Leise klopfte er sich den Schnee von den Schuhen, zog seine Jacke und den Rest, sprich Schal, Handschuhe und Mütze, aus und ging in die Küche, wo er sich daran machte, das Frühstück vorzubereiten.

Keine zehn Minuten später hörte er die ersten Geräusche aus dem oberen Stockwerk. Ein leises Türzuschlagen. Gedämpftes Wasserrauschen. Kurz darauf erneut eine Tür.

Und nur wenige Minuten später stand Max, der für die eben genannten Geräusche verantwortlich war, in der Küche.

„Morgen, Rei. Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?" fragte er, wartete jedoch die Antwort des Chinesen erst gar nicht ab und schnappte sich gleich die Teller, die er begann auf dem Tisch zu verteilen.

„Morgen, Max. Na, gut geschlafen?" kam es von Rei, während er Wasser in die Kaffeemaschine füllte und diese dann anschaltete.

„Ja, danke der Nachfrage. Und du? Du siehst irgendwie noch ziemlich müde aus." sagte Max. Er hatte inzwischen Besteck aus der Schublade geholt und verteilte dies nun neben den Tellern.

„Irgendwie habe ich letzte Nacht nicht so gut geschlafen." Dass daran diese komischen Träume schuld waren, verschwieg er geflissentlich, konnte jedoch nicht verhindern, dass ihm bei dem Gedanken daran ein wenig warm wurde.

„Ich bin gespannt, wie Kai geschlafen hat?" grinste Max und sah den Chinesen mit einem eindeutigen Blick an.

„Was meinst du?" wollte dieser ein wenig verwirrt wissen.

„Na, ob er wieder nicht mit dir Kuscheln will." Der Blonde konnte sich ein leises Lachen jetzt nicht mehr verkneifen, woraufhin Rei verlegen zu Boden schaute.

„Du bist doof." kam es leise von ihm. Energisch drehte er sich um und nahm den Käse aus dem Kühlschrank, um ihn auf den Tisch zu legen.

„Das muss dir doch nicht peinlich sein. Oder denkst du etwa, Takao und ich hätten ihm gestern auch nur ein Wort geglaubt?" fragte Max, während Rei die letzten Lebensmittel auf den Tisch stellte.

„Na gut. Du willst dazu nichts sagen," stellte der Blonde fest, nachdem Rei ihm nach ein paar Augenblicken immer noch keine Antwort gegeben hatte, „kann ich verstehen. Ist ja eure Privatsache, was ihr so treibt."

„Da gibt es nichts zu erzählen." sagte der Chinese mit einiger Verzögerung und sah dem Anderen dabei fest in die Augen.

„Wie du meinst. Ich halte mich da raus," beschwichtigend hob Max die Arme, „aber sollten wir die Zwei nicht endlich einmal wecken?"

„Wen wollt ihr wecken?" kam es gähnend von der Tür, wo ein noch leicht verschlafen aussehender Takao stand, der sich müde am Kopf rieb,

„Dich. Aber da du ja schon hier bist, fehlt nur noch Kai," antwortete Max, wobei sein Blick auf Rei fiel, der sich gerade eine Tasse Kaffee einschenkte, „vielleicht solltest du ihn heute morgen wecken."

Sein Vorschlag stieß nicht gerade auf große Begeisterung seitens des Schwarzhaarigen. „Warum denn bitte ich?" brummte er, fand er es doch inzwischen recht nervig, dass der Andere scheinbar immer noch auf Kais Ausrutscher von gestern herumritt.

„Na, weil er dir das am wenigsten übel nimmt, wenn du ihn aus seinen süßen Träumen holst. Besonders, wenn sie sich um dich drehen." stichelte nun auch Takao, der sich inzwischen neben Max an den Tisch gesetzt hatte.

Grinsend sahen die Beiden Rei an, der nur mit den Augen rollen konnte. „Wisst ihr, dass ihr echt nervig seid?" fragte er, während er aufstand.

„Ja. Wissen wir," kam es fast synchron von Takao und Max, „gehst du ihn jetzt wecken?"

„Also gut. Wenn ihr unbedingt darauf besteht..." Seufzend verließ der Chinese die Küche.

Die zwei Zurückgelassenen warteten einen kurzen Moment, standen dann jedoch auf und gingen leise hinter Rei her. Vielleicht würden sie schon heute Morgen den ersten Hinweis für ihre Vermutung bekommen. Wer wusste schon, wie Rei Kai wecken würde? Vor ihrem geistigen Auge spielten sich recht eindeutige Szenen ab, mit denen sie die beiden überführen könnten.

Jedoch machte die Realität ihrer ausgeprägten Fantasie einen gehörigen Strich durch die Rechnung.

Sie hörten ein leises Klopfen, dann, wie eine Tür geöffnet wurde.

„Oh, Kai. Du bist ja schon wach." Das war Rei.

„Ja, siehst du doch." Kais Antwort klang nicht sehr liebevoll.

„Kommst du? Das Frühstück ist fertig." Wieder Rei.

„Hn." Kai war wohl nicht sehr gesprächig heute.

Als Takao und Max hörten, wie sich die anderen Beiden auf den Weg nach unten machten, schlüpften sie schnell in die Küche zurück.

„Das war wohl nix." seufzte Max enttäuscht und nahm sich ein Brötchen.

„Wir finden schon noch was. Keine Angst. Zur Not belauschen wir sie einfach so lange, bis wir endlich Bescheid wissen." Aufmunternd grinste Takao ihn an.

Da betrat auch schon Kai die Küche, dicht gefolgt von Rei, der sich auch gleich wieder seinem Kaffee von vorher widmete.

„Guten Morgen, Kai." begrüßte Takao fröhlich seinen Teamchef.

„Hn." kam es nur von Kai, der neben Rei am Tisch Platz genommen hatte und sich gerade Cornflakes in eine Schüssel schüttete.

So saßen die Vier ein paar Minuten schweigend am Tisch und hingen ihren Gedanken nach.

Takaos Blick wanderte über die Lebensmittel vor ihm, und er überlegte, was er als nächstes essen sollte. Sein Blick blieb an der Milchtüte haften. Gerade hatte er beschlossen sich ein Glas davon zu nehmen, als die Tüte von Kai in die Hand genommen wurde. Unbewusst sah der Japaner der Tüte hinterher und verfolgte mit seinen Blicken, wie sich Kai etwas Milch in ein Glas schüttete.

/Ist es jetzt zu offensichtlich, wenn ich die beiden beobachte? Nein, sicher nicht. Obwohl. Ich glaube kaum, dass wir jemals etwas herausfinden werden, solange wir dabei sind. Wir müssen sie wohl eher in flagranti erwischen./

Abschätzend musterte er den Russen, welcher nun wieder leise seine Cornflakes vor sich hin löffelte. Sein Blick fiel auf dessen Gesicht.

/Was ist denn das? Was hat Kai denn da an der Wange? Sieht aus wie kleine Kratzer? Seltsam. Wo er die nur her hat? Moment mal. Kratzer? Im Gesicht? Kommt das vielleicht.../ Seine Gedanken wanderten zu dem vorigen Abend zurück, wo er zusammen mit Max den Russen belauscht hatte. /Hat er da nicht auch irgendwas von Gesicht gesagt? Dass Rei aufhören solle, weil man es sonst sehen würde? Ist das etwa davon? Hat ihn Rei womöglich gekratzt/

Unauffällig schielte er zu dem Chinesen.

/Irgendwie kann ich mir das nicht vorstellen. Aber wir haben uns ja nicht verhört... Vielleicht sollte ich Kai darauf ansprechen. Dann sehen wir ja, wie er reagiert. Und Rei. Ich will zu gerne wissen, was zwischen den beiden läuft./

Von Rei und Kai unbemerkt schubste er Max an, welcher dies gleich mit einem leicht verärgerten Blick quittierte, hätte er doch fast seinen Orangensaft deshalb verschüttet.

„Da." flüsterte Takao leise und gab dem Anderen mit Blicken zu verstehen, worauf er anspielte. Max folgte diesem Blick. Ein plötzliches Leuchten ging über sein Gesicht als Zeichen, dass er scheinbar verstanden hatte, worauf Takao hinaus wollte.

„Und?" fragte der Japaner genauso leise wie zuvor. Max nickte, konnte er sich denken, was Takao als nächstes tun wollte. Schließlich verstanden sich die beiden auch ohne Worte, und Max wusste meist genau, was in dem Kopf des Anderen vor sich ging.

„Sag mal, Kai," unterbrach Takao die Stille und schaute Kai direkt an, „wo hast du eigentlich diese Kratzer auf deinem Gesicht her?"

Einen Moment herrschte Stille, in der sich Kai fragend an die Wange fasste. Sofort ertastete er die leichten Wölbungen, die durch die Schrammen entstanden waren.

/Rei, dieser verdammte Kater. Der muss wohl heute Nacht in mein Bett gekommen sein und mich gekratzt haben. Mist! Dabei habe ich ihm das doch ausdrücklich verboten/ durchfuhr es ihn, während seine Finger immer wieder über die kleinen Kratzer fuhren.

„Das geht dich nichts an." antwortete er mürrisch auf die gestellte Frage, wenn auch mit einer nicht unerheblichen Zeitverzögerung.

„Das sieht aus wie von einem Kätzchen." kam es von Max, der auf Takaos Spiel einging und mit dem Wort ‚Kätzchen' auf Rei ( also, den menschlichen ) anspielte.

„Das war kein Kätzchen, sondern..." herrschte der Russe ihn an, konnte sich jedoch gerade noch einmal bremsen, bevor ihm wieder etwas Unbedachtes herausgerutscht wäre.

„Sondern?" ging Max auf den unbeendeten Satz ein.

„Nichts." zischte Kai, womit für ihn das Gespräch als beendet galt.

Doch nicht so für Takao und Max, die langsam Spaß daran fanden, ihren Teamchef ein wenig zu foppen.

„War das vielleicht Rei, weil du wieder nicht mit ihm kuscheln wolltest?" witzelte Takao und schaute belustigt zu dem Russen, der ihm einen mörderischen Blick zuwarf.

Der Chinese, der dem Schauspiel die ganze Zeit still gefolgt war, spuckte vor Schreck über diese Frage erst einmal den Kaffee über den halben Tisch.

„Ach so, deshalb hast du so schlecht bzw. wenig geschlafen, Rei." Mit einem eindeutigen Grinsen sah Max sein Gegenüber an.

Wütend sprang dieser auf. „Jetzt macht aber mal 'nen Punkt. Nur weil Kai gestern so eine Äußerung gemacht hat, müsst ihr doch nicht gleich wunder was da hineininterpretieren." Zornig fauchte er seine beiden Teamkameraden an, die sich davon jedoch nicht im Geringsten beeindrucken ließen.

Mit einem wissendem Lächeln schauten sie sich an, dachten sie doch beide an das, was sie durch die geschlossene Zimmertür gehört hatten.

„Ihr spinnt doch. Alle beide." Mit hochrotem Kopf starrte Rei auf die Zwei, die ihn immer noch mit diesem Blick musterten. Verärgert stapfte er aus der Küche.

/Wie kommen die jetzt auf solche Gedanken? Das darf doch nicht wahr sein. Nur wegen gestern. Die Zwei haben echt eine blühende Fantasie./ Zornig schlug er die Zimmertür hinter sich zu.

Währenddessen war Kai ebenfalls von seinem Stuhl aufgestanden, bedachte Max und Takao noch einmal mit einem verärgerten Blick und verließ dann ebenfalls die Küche.

„Er geht jetzt bestimmt Rei beruhigen." schmunzelte Max.

„Schätze ich auch. Das kommt eben davon, wenn man uns nicht einweiht." Auch Takao grinste breit und biss zufrieden in sein Brötchen.


	6. Es beginnt

**Lass' den Kater aus dem Sack**

_Es beginnt_

/Da scheint aber jemand ganz schön genervt zu sein./ dachte Kai, als er das Zuschlagen von Reis Tür hörte.

Wortlos war er dem Schwarzhaarigen die Treppe hinauf gefolgt, um nach dem kleinen Rei zu sehen, nichts ahnend, welche Spekulationen er dadurch bei seinen anderen beiden Teamkameraden auslöste.

„Also, wenn das jetzt mal nicht offensichtlich ist." nuschelte Takao zwischen zwei Bissen.

Er saß immer noch mit Max am Frühstückstisch und kaute zufrieden grinsend an einem Stück Brot herum.

„Meinst du? Je länger ich darüber nachdenke... Immerhin reagiert Rei langsam ziemlich genervt auf unsere Anspielungen." Skeptisch hob Max eine Augenbraue. „Ich meine... Denkst du wirklich, Kai und Rei..."

Der Blonde war ein wenig unsicher geworden, behauptete Rei doch vehement das Gegenteil ihrer bisherigen Vermutungen. Sollten sie sich etwa geirrt haben, und es gab einen anderen Grund für alles? Schließlich begründete Takao seine Annahmen lediglich auf zwei, drei kleinere Andeutungen. Nun ja. Und eben diesen Ausrutscher, den sich Kai geleistet hatte.

„Na komm schon," Takao schlug dem Anderen freundschaftlich auf die Schulter, „ich würde meine linke Hand darauf verwetten, dass die Beiden ein kleines Techtelmechtel haben."

Mit diesen Worten stand er auf und fing an, den Esstisch abzuräumen.

„Dann sollten wir aber schleunigst versuchen, endlich ein paar Beweise dafür zu finden. Denn ich schätze, wenn wir so weiter machen, wird Rei noch ziemlich sauer auf uns beide werden. Vor allem dann, wenn es doch nicht stimmt."

Max nahm seinen Teller in die Hand und trug ihn zur Spüle.

„Ach, was soll denn da nicht stimmen? Du wirst schon sehen. Es dauert nicht mehr lange, und wir haben die Beiden enttarnt." Takaos unerschütterlicher Optimismus steckte nun auch Max an, der den letzten Satz mit einem breiten Grinsen bedachte.

„Wenn du meinst..."

Seufzend öffnete Kai seine Zimmertür. Warum waren Max und Takao nur so versessen darauf, ihm und Rei ein Verhältnis anzudichten? Wie kamen sie denn nur auf solche Gedanken? Gut, er hatte jetzt die ein oder andere Bemerkung diesbezüglich gemacht, die die beiden missverstehen konnten. Aber das war doch noch lange kein Grund für solche Vermutungen. Oder etwa doch? Bis auf diesen einen wirklich fast schon unmissverständlichen Satz hatte er ihnen doch wirklich keinen Grund für Spekulationen gegeben. Oder verhielt er sich irgendwie anders ohne es zu merken?

Nachdenklich ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen. Ein lautes und ziemlich wütendes Fauchen ließ ihn im selben Moment wieder erschrocken aufspringen.

„Rei, du verdammter..." rief er, als sein Blick auf den schwarzen Kater fiel, der mit angelegten Ohren und einem Buckel auf seinem Bett stand. „Was machst du denn hier? Ich hatte dir doch verboten, auf mein Bett zu gehen. Hab ich dir nicht extra ein Handtuch hingelegt, wo du dich drauflegen kannst?"

Doch Kais Schimpftirade ging allmählich in dem immer lauter werdenden Fauchen seitens Rei unter. Dieser hatte nun auch noch die Krallen ausgefahren und starrte sein Herrchen mit einem bösen Blick an, während er immer wieder anklagende Geräusche von sich gab.

Scheinbar hatte Kai ihm recht weh getan, als er sich, wenn auch unbeabsichtigt, auf ihn hatte fallen lassen.

Dies schien dieser nun auch zu bemerken. Genervt verdrehte er die Augen und wollte nach dem Kater greifen, um ihn zu streicheln und so wieder zu besänftigen. Allerdings hatte dieser nicht vor, sich von Kai anfassen zu lassen. Mit einem mehr als wütenden Fauchen holte er mit seiner Pfote aus und verpasste dem Russen einen Kratzer an der Hand, welcher sogleich anfing leicht zu bluten.

„Du verdammter..." Vor Schreck und mit leicht schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht hatte Kai seine Hand wieder zurück gezogen, dabei jedoch den Kater unglücklich gestreift. Dieser hatte nicht mehr schnell genug reagieren können und war von Kais Schwung vom Bett geworfen worden.

Mit einem Satz kam er auf dem Boden auf, fauchte kurz und fing an, wie eine wilde Furie verärgert durch das Zimmer zu rennen.

Einen Moment stand Kai wie gelähmt da, hielt sich die Hand, welche schon wieder aufgehört hatte zu bluten, und verfolgte mit seinem Blick, wie Rei quer durch sein Zimmer tobte, und dabei ( ein erneutes Mal ) die halbe Zimmereinrichtung auf dem Boden verteilte.

„Du verdammter..." wiederholte sich Kai, während er aus seiner Starre erwachte und begann, dem Kater hinterher zu rennen, um ihn wieder einzufangen. „Bleib stehen!"

Doch Rei wäre nicht Rei, wenn er plötzlich auf Kai hören würde. Unbeirrt von seinem Verfolger sprang er weiter munter vom Regal auf den Boden auf die nächste Kommode und so weiter. Dabei machten immer mehr Gegenstände aus Kais Zimmer unliebsame Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden. Der Russe hingegen musste langsam aufpassen, dass er nicht über diese Dinge stolperte. Wild fluchend jagte er durch sein Zimmer, vor ihm der nicht zu bremsende Kater.

Wütend hatte Rei seine Zimmertür hinter sich ins Schloss geworfen. Leise vor sich hinmeckernd stapfte er in seinem Zimmer auf und ab.

„Wie kommen die nur auf solche Gedanken? Ich und Kai? Pah. Niemals. Eher gefriert die Hölle zu, als dass Kai einmal Gefühle entwickeln würde. Warum können Takao und Max mich nicht einmal mit ihrem kindischen Zeug in Ruhe lassen?"

Ein lautes Scheppern ließ ihn aufhorchen.

„Was ist denn da los?" Die Geräusche kamen eindeutig aus Kais Zimmer. Auch konnte er immer wieder dessen Beschimpfungen hören, was er jedoch genau rief, konnte er nicht verstehen. Lediglich kurze russische Wortfetzen waren zu hören.

Einen Moment überlegte er, ob er nachsehen gehen sollte, was sich im Nachbarzimmer abspielte. Dann entschied er sich jedoch dagegen, hatte er doch irgendwie Bedenken, dass er, wenn er jetzt allein mit Kai in dessen Zimmer wäre und zwei bestimme Teamkameraden das mitbekämen, noch mehr mit deren Spekulationen konfrontiert werden würde.

Und DAS wollte er wirklich vermeiden.

Also zuckte er mit den Schultern und vertiefte sich lieber wieder in seine eigenen Schimpftiraden Takao und Max betreffend.

Genau diese Beiden waren gerade dabei, die letzten Lebensmittel vom Frühstück wegzuräumen, als sie den Lärm aus dem oberen Stockwerk hörten.

„Was ist denn da los?" Fragend sah Takao zu Max.

„Vielleicht sollten wir mal nachsehen gehen. Was meinst du?" wollte der Amerikaner wissen.

„Ist wohl besser. Hört sich an, als würde da oben jemand ein komplettes Zimmer auseinander nehmen. Scheinbar bekommen wir gerade live den ersten Krach zwischen Kai und Rei mit." antwortete Takao grinsend, wurde jedoch von dem Blonden im selben Moment leicht in die Seite geboxt.

„Fang' jetzt bloß nicht davon an. Wenn die sich wirklich streiten und wir fangen wieder an, sie zu nerven... Ich will gar nicht wissen, was uns dann blüht." Mit diesen Worten verließ Max die Küche, dicht gefolgt von dem Japaner, der ihm leicht grummelnd folgte.

„Was du immer hast... So schlimm ist das doch nicht." Gemeinsam gingen sie den Flur entlang, bis sie vor Kais Zimmertür zum Stehen kamen. Drinnen waren immer noch ein Dutzend russische Flüche zu hören, die des öfteren von einem Scheppern und Poltern unterbrochen wurden.

„Vielleicht sollten wir vorher anklopfen." schlug Max vor und hatte auch schon die Hand gehoben, um sich bei Kai so bemerkbar zu machen.

„Rei!" Ein lauter Schrei war von der anderen Seite des Holzes zu hören, welcher Max und Takao erschrocken zusammenfahren ließ.

„Also doch..." Takao schnappte leicht nach Luft. Wenn das mal kein ( zumindest für ihn ) eindeutiger Beweis gewesen war...

„Meinst du?" Max, dessen Hand immer noch leicht erhoben vor der Tür in der Luft schwebte, schien verunsichert. „Wenn wir die Beiden jetzt stören..." Vor seinem geistigen Auge spielten sich dramatische Szenen ab, in denen er und Takao mit Kais geballtem Zorn Bekanntschaft machten. Und das wollte er sich beim besten Willen ersparen.

Takao hingegen schien vollkommen unbeeindruckt von Kais Laune zu bleiben und klopfte ohne zu Zögern nun unbeirrt an der Zimmertür.

Hinter dieser wurde es plötzlich totenstill. Wären sie nicht noch Sekunden vorher Zeugen des unüberhörbaren Lärms gewesen, hätte man annehmen können, dass sie sich die Geräusche eingebildet hatten.

Wenige Augenblicke später hörten sie ein klares „Herein!" von Kai. Ein wenig zögerlich öffnete Takao die Tür.

„Alles ok bei dir, Kai?" Während er sprach, hatte er den Raum betreten. Sein Blick wanderte über die Einrichtung, die zum größten Teil quer durch das ganze Zimmer verstreut war. Max war ihm gefolgt, auch er sah sich skeptisch um. Zumindest war jetzt klar, warum es so laut gewesen war.

„Natürlich. Was soll denn sein?" antwortete Kai ruhig, als könne ihn kein Wässerchen trüben. Als sei es selbstverständlich, dass es bei ihm so aussah. Er saß auf dem Bett und starrte die beiden Jungen vor ihm an, in der Hoffnung, dass sie es nicht bemerken würden, wie er mit seinem Fuß unauffällig versuchte, einen gewissen Kater zurück unter das Bett zu schieben. Dieser sah das nämlich überhaupt nicht ein und weigerte sich standhaft, wollte endlich wieder unter demselben hervorkommen. Doch Kai hätte es im Moment ziemlich unpassend gefunden, seinen Teamkameraden ausgerechnet jetzt den Kater vorzustellen. Dafür gab es sicher einen günstigeren Moment.

„Wir dachten nur... Immerhin hat es sich von unten angehört, als ob du dein Zimmer auseinandernehmen würdest. Und so wie es aussieht..." sagte Max, wobei sein Blick immer wieder über die fast schon komplett verwüstete Einrichtung glitt und auf dem weißen Laken auf dem Bett hängen blieb. Etwas hatte dort seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Genauer gesagt, etwas Schwarzes, was verdächtig nach einem Haar aussah. Und wer hatte von ihnen schwarze Haare? Genau, Rei! Ein wissendes Lächeln schlich sich auf das Gesicht des Amerikaners. Doch zog er es vor, seine Entdeckung erst einmal Takao mitzuteilen, bevor sie Kai und Rei damit konfrontieren würden.

„Ach das," Kai winkte mit einer Hand ab, dem Max' Blick entgangen war, „ich wollte nur mal ein bisschen umdekorieren."

Dieser Satz brachte ihm ein mehr als skeptisches Augenbrauen-Hochziehen seitens Takao und Max ein. Kai und Umdekorieren? Was sollte denn DER Blödsinn?

Genau das ging dem Russen auch gerade durch den Kopf. Innerlich verpasste er sich eine dicke Ohrfeige für so einen schwachsinnigen Satz. Aber was Besseres war ihm in diesem Moment leider nicht eingefallen, so dass er nur entschuldigend mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Es ist wirklich alles in Ordnung. Glaubt mir. Ihr könnt wieder runter gehen." versicherte er den Beiden, die weiterhin im Türrahmen standen.

„Wenn du meinst." Ein letzter Blick auf das Chaos, und schon waren Takao und Max verschwunden. Mit einem leisen Klacken fiel die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss.

Seufzend ließ sich Kai nach hinten fallen. Das war ja gerade noch einmal gut gegangen.

„Fast hätten sie dich entdeckt, Rei." sagte er erleichtert und wollte den schwarzen Kater unter dem Bett hervorholen.

Allerdings ging sein Griff ins Leere.

„Rei?" Verwundert sank Kai in die Knie und spähte unter sein Bett. Ein leises Maunzen, welches jedoch aus einer ganz anderen Richtung kam, ließ ihn aufhorchen.

„Rei?" Der Russe hob fragend seinen Kopf und schaute sich im Zimmer um, so dass er gerade noch sehen konnte, wie ein schwarzes Fellknäuel in der Schublade seiner Kommode verschwand.

Entsetzt sprang er auf. „Nein, nicht schon wieder. Rei, lass' gefälligst meine Unterwäsche in Frieden. Pfoten weg!" Schnellen Schrittes war er zu dem Schränkchen geeilt und versuchte den sich sträubenden Kater aus seiner Unterwäsche herauszuholen, was ihm nach einigen Augenblicken ( und ein paar weiterer Kratzer ) endlich gelang.

„Rei?"

„Unterwäsche?"

Mit einem wissenden Lächeln grinsten sich Max und Takao an. Beide hatten, nachdem sie Kais Zimmer verlassen hatten, vor der Tür gewartet, wo Max den Anderen auf seine Entdeckung bezüglich des Haares aufmerksam gemacht hatte.

„Also Kai kann uns ja vieles weismachen..." begann der Japaner.

„...doch langsam kann er sich nicht mehr rausreden." beendete der Blonde den Satz.

Takao nickte. „Ich würde ja jetzt mal stark behaupten, dass wir schon einiges herausgefunden haben. Es fehlt nicht mehr viel. Wenn das so weiter geht, haben wir die Beiden noch vor dem Wochenende enttarnt."

„Vor dem Wochenende?" Max legte fragend den Kopf schief. „Ist das nicht ein wenig zu schnell?"

„Nicht wirklich. Überleg doch mal. Noch offensichtlicher geht es ja gar nicht, oder?"

„Aber..."

„Nichts ‚aber', Max. Komm', lass uns in unser Zimmer gehen und mal zusammentragen, was wir jetzt schon alles wissen. Und wie wir weiter vorgehen. Wäre doch gelacht, wenn wir das nicht bald beweisen könnten."

Voller Euphorie öffnete Takao seine Zimmertür, dicht gefolgt von Max.

/Na endlich ist da drüben mal Ruhe eingekehrt. Was dort wohl vor sich geht/ Gebannt starrte Rei auf die an Kais Zimmer angrenzende Wand. Er konnte hören, wie jemand sprach. Scheinbar waren Max und Takao nach oben gekommen, um der Ursache des Lärms auf den Grund zu gehen.

Neugierig lauschte Rei, doch er konnte kein Wort von dem, was gesprochen wurde, verstehen, so dass er sich wieder in seine eigenen Gedanken vertiefte.

/Ich versteh das alles nicht. Was ist nur in Kai gefahren? Warum verhält er sich denn nur so merkwürdig und lässt solche seltsamen Sprüche ab? So kenn' ich ihn ja gar nicht. Was mag der Grund dafür sein/ Unbeabsichtigt wanderten seine Gedanken immer wieder zu dem Russen.

/Wie kommt Kai denn nur dazu, immer wieder mich zu erwähnen? Die Sache mit dem Kuscheln... Warum ich schwierig sei... Die Kratzer im Gesicht... So viele Dinge, die da zusammenkommen. Ich verstehe es einfach nicht./

Nachdenklich schaute der Schwarzhaarige aus seinem Zimmerfenster, blickte auf die weiße Landschaft draußen und hoffte ( wieder einmal ) darauf, von dort irgendwelche Antworten zu bekommen.

/Weshalb sagt Kai nur so etwas? Will er mich damit aufziehen? Will er mich etwa ärgern? Oder.../

Plötzlich hatte sich ein ganz anderer Gedanken bei ihm eingeschlichen. Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung.

Konnte es etwa sein, dass Kai dies alles aus einem bestimmten Grund tat? Konnte es sein, dass er etwas über den Chinesen hatte verlauten lassen, weil er sich oft mit ihm beschäftigte? War er etwa zu einem Teil von Kais Gedanken geworden, die über das reine Trainings – und Teamverhältnis gingen?

Nein, das konnte er sich nicht vorstellen. Energisch schüttelte Rei den Kopf. Doch nicht Kai. Für diesen galt doch nur ein hartes Training und Erfolge beim Bladen. Andere Dinge hatten bei ihm keinen Platz... Oder doch?

Verunsichert drehte Rei seinen Kopf in Richtung Zimmerwand, so als wolle er durch die Mauer hindurch schauen, direkt zu Kai, um von dort Antworten zu erhalten.

/Nein, Blödsinn. Rei, hör sofort auf, so einen Unsinn zu denken. Kai wird dich nicht plötzlich anfangen zu mögen... Obwohl... / Für einen Moment drifteten seine Gedanken ab. /Wenn ich es mir recht überlege... Er war ja schon extrem anders als sonst. Nicht so wortkarg und verschlossen. Oder habe ich mir das nur eingebildet/

Mehr als durcheinander ließ er sich auf die Kante seines Bettes sinken. Es half wohl alles nichts. Er würde sich noch stundenlang weiter den Kopf zerbrechen, ohne auch nur eine klare Antwort zu bekommen. Die konnte ihm nur die Ursache für solche Gedanken geben.

/Soll ich ihn wirklich fragen? Aber was? Ich kann ja schlecht hingehen und sagen „Hey, Kai. Wie geht's? Was ich wissen wollte... Magst du mich?". Dann hält er mich für vollkommen durchgeknallt. Aber andererseits. Wenn ich hier weiter sitzen bleibe und Löcher in die Luft starre, komme ich auch nicht weiter. Und ich will schon wissen, was mit ihm los ist. Er verhält sich sicher nicht ohne Grund so anders./

Entschlossen stand Rei auf. Er würde es wagen und den Anderen darauf ansprechen. Vielleicht nicht so direkt, aber irgendwie würde er schon zu seinen Antworten kommen. Ganz sicher.

Mutig öffnete er seine Zimmertür und trat auf den Flur. Ohne zu zögern klopfte er bei Kai an, welcher sofort ein mürrisches „Herein!" verlauten ließ.

„Kai, ich bin's." Mit diesen Worten hatte Rei die Tür geöffnet und war in den Raum getreten.

„Oh, Rei." Kai schluckte. Was wollte der denn jetzt hier? Wenn Takao und Max das mitbekommen würden... Ein wenig unsicher spähte er über Reis Schulter auf den Flur, als erwarte er, dass die beiden Anderen im selben Moment um die Ecke schauen und so was wie „Erwischt!" rufen würden.

Skeptisch folgte Rei Kais Blick und drehte sich um. „Äh... Suchst du was?"

„Nein, nein. Alles ok." antwortete der Russe schnell, ging einen Schritt auf Rei zu und schloss rasch die Tür. Wenn Rei schon bei ihm im Zimmer war, dann sollten ihn die Anderen hier nicht sehen. Und je länger die Tür offen war, desto wahrscheinlicher wäre dies.

Ein wenig misstrauisch beobachtete Rei sein Gegenüber, folgte ihm mit seinem Blick. Was hatte Kai jetzt vor? Warum war er so erpicht darauf, dass die Tür zu war? Wollte er etwa...

/Moment! Ganz falscher Gedanke, Rei. Fang' jetzt bloß nicht wieder an, in DIESE Richtung zu denken, die dich heute Nacht schon nicht richtig hat schlafen lassen./ Energisch schüttelte er den Kopf, hoffte so, die Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben. Jedoch konnte er nicht verhindern, dass sich ein leichter Rotschimmer auf seine Wangen legte.

„Was willst du?" unterbrach Kai die kurzzeitig eingetretene Stille. Er war zu seinem Bett zurückgekehrt und hatte sich darauf gesetzt. Sein Blick wanderte durch das ganze Zimmer, wusste er im Moment leider nicht, wo sich der kleine Namensvetter seines Gegenübers gerade aufhielt. Und das beunruhigte ihn irgendwie, wusste er doch nicht, was der Kater als nächstes vorhatte.

/Hoffentlich bleibt Rei da, wo er ist. Wo auch immer das sein mag.../

„Ich.." Rei ging langsam zum Schreibtisch und setzte sich.

Ja, was eigentlich? War er eben noch voller Tatendrang gewesen, schien dieser jetzt wie weggeblasen? Seine Entschlossenheit war Unsicherheit gewichen. Was sollte er Kai jetzt eigentlich sagen? In seinem eigenen Zimmer hatte es noch so einfach ausgesehen. Doch jetzt, wo er hier war, fiel es ihm schon schwer, den Anderen überhaupt anzusehen.

„Ja?" fragte Kai, nachdem Rei nicht weitergesprochen hatte.

„Ich... Wir müssen reden, Kai." Das letzte Bisschen, was von seinem Mut noch übrig war, zusammenkratzend sah der Schwarzhaarige sein Gegenüber nun an.

„Aha. Müssen wir. Und worüber?" Der Russe versuchte möglichst unbeteiligt zu wirken, was ihm allerdings nicht wirklich gelang.

„Das fragst du noch," schon ein wenig entrüstet war Rei von seinem Stuhl aufgesprungen, „Kai, was ist nur los mit dir? Du hast dich wirklich merkwürdig verhalten. Du hast scheinbar von mir geträumt..."

„Hab ich nicht." nuschelte Kai leise. Sein Einwand wurde von Rei jedoch vollkommen ignoriert.

„Du sagst seltsame Sachen, die so überhaupt nicht zu dir passen. Du wirst verlegen und fängst an zu stammeln. So kenn' ich dich gar nicht."

Bei seinen Worten war Rei dem Anderen immer näher gekommen, bis er bei dem letzten Satz direkt vor ihm stand.

„Ich..." begann Kai und hob seinen Blick. Er sah dem Schwarzhaarigen in die Augen.

/Ja, genau wie bei meinem kleinen Rei. Die gleiche Farbe. Und die gleiche Willensstärke, die dahintersteht. Irgendwie... Irgendwie strahlen sie richtig. Hat Rei eigentlich schon immer solche Kraft in seinem Blick gehabt? War schon immer dieses Funkeln in seinen Augen? Ist mir das vielleicht nur nie aufgefallen? Er wirkt richtig erwachsen und ernst. Das ist irgendwie... irgendwie... schön./ Ein zartes Rot zierte Kais Gesicht bei diesem Gedanken, jedoch schaffte er es nicht, den Blick abzuwenden. /Warum zum Teufel verbinde ich jetzt das Wort schön mit Reis Augen? Gut, ok. Sie haben irgend etwas Besonderes. Zugegeben. Aber meine Güte. Es ist Rei/

Unwillkürlich erschien das Bild des kleinen schwarzen Katers vor seinem geistigen Auge ( welcher sich im Moment übrigens ausgesprochen still und unauffällig verhielt ), der wild durch sein Zimmer tobte, der sich von ihm Streicheln ließ und so zu einem zufriedenen Schnurren hingerissen wurde. Und ohne dass Kai etwas dagegen tun konnte, drängte sich ihm ein weiteres Bild auf. /Ob der menschliche Rei auch schnurrt, wenn man ihm streichelt/

Die leichte Röte, die bis zu diesem Moment sein Gesicht beherrscht hatte, vertiefte sich bei diesem Gedanken deutlich. Verlegen wandte er den Blick ab. Ganz eindeutig. Der Kater tat ihm überhaupt nicht gut. Wenn er durch diesen auf solche Gedanken kam...

/Das gibt es doch nicht. Jetzt habe ich ihn endlich gefragt, und er sitzt hier und träumt vor sich hin. Hat er mir überhaupt zugehört? An was er wohl gerade denkt... Er wird ja knallrot. Vielleicht denkt er an mich/

Ein leichter Rotschimmer legte sich nun auch auf Reis Wangen. Nicht schon wieder solche Gedanken. Warum passierte es nur, dass er, seit Kais erstem Ausrutscher, des öfteren solche Gedanken hatte? Woher kam das? War er vielleicht froh über diese Art von Kais Aufmerksamkeit? Bisher hatte sie ja nur aus gelegentlichem Anschnauzen und einem sehr seltenen „Hn." bestanden. Hatte der Russe jetzt etwa seine Ansicht geändert?

/War das wirklich nur ein Ausrutscher gewesen? Oder hat Kai vielleicht doch von mir geträumt, wollte das aber vor Takao und Max nicht zugeben? Ok, ich könnte es verstehen. Aber... Was hat das alles zu bedeuten/ Sein Blick streifte das Gesicht des Anderen, ohne jedoch irgendwelche Hinweise zu finden.

/Kai sieht richtig normal aus, wie er da so sitzt. Richtig nett und irgendwie... irgendwie.../ Bevor Rei das richtige Wort finden konnte, wurden seine Gedanken von dem Russen unterbrochen.

„Es ist nichts, Rei. Wirklich." Langsam hatte sich Kai vom Bett erhoben und stand nun dicht vor dem Anderen. Sein Blick hatte immer noch den des Schwarzhaarigen fixiert.

Weitere Sekunden verstrichen, in denen sich beide stumm anstarrten. Unmerklich wurde Kais Herzschlag einen Tick schneller als gewöhnlich, und auch Reis Herz beschleunigte sich, genau wie ihre Atemzüge.

/Was geht hier vor/ Verwirrt und auch ein wenig überfordert kaute Rei auf seiner Unterlippe herum.

„Du solltest besser gehen...," begann Kai leise, „ich... ich meine. Du kannst jetzt gehen. Wie ich sagte. Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung." Mit einem leichten Ruck drehte er sich um und unterbrach so den Blickkontakt zwischen ihnen. Wie aus einer Trance erwachend schüttelte Rei sich kurz und nickte anschließend.

„Ok... Dann... dann kann ich ja gehen," sagte Rei und ging langsam zur Tür, gefolgt von Kai, mit ein paar Schritten Abstand, „bis später, Kai."

Und schon war der Schwarzhaarige auf dem Flur. Kai stand im Türrahmen und sah ihm mit einem undurchdringlichen Blick hinterher, bis der Chinese in seinem Zimmer verschwunden war. Dann schloss auch er seine Tür.

Vorsichtig lugten zwei Köpfe aus Takaos Zimmertür. „Hab' ich es dir nicht gesagt, Takao. Rei war bei Kai, wie ich es durch das Haar vermutet habe."

„Ok, Max. Ich hab' es ja jetzt selbst gesehen. Und hast du bemerkt? Reis Lippen waren gerötet (da er zuvor darauf herumgekaut hatte), genau wie sein Gesicht. Und Kai war ein wenig außer Atem wie mir schien. Die Zwei haben sich bestimmt mit einem mehr als intensiven Kuss versöhnt." Ein breites Grinsen zierte Takaos Gesicht, während er einen unsanften Schubser von Max in seine Seite bekam.

„Ouch! Wofür war das denn jetzt?" Grummelnd rieb er sich die leicht schmerzende Stelle und schloss seine Zimmertür wieder, da es nichts Interessantes mehr zu sehen gab.

„An was du gleich immer denkst!" Max schaute ihn ein wenig vorwurfsvoll an. „Was denn? Denkst du etwa, die beiden würden nur so vom Reden aussehen? Nicht wirklich, oder? Ich erinnere dich nur an Kais Satz, dass Rei die Finger von seiner Unterwäsche lassen sollte. Das ist doch eindeutig." Skeptisch hatte der Japaner eine Augenbraue in die Höhe gezogen.

„Du hast ja recht. Aber irgendwie finde ich das Ganze immer noch merkwürdig. Kai und Rei?" Und bevor Takao zu einer erneuten Erklärung, wie logisch das doch alles sei, ansetzen konnte, fügte Max noch hinzu: „Aber wenn das so weiter geht... Die Fakten sprechen einfach dafür. Langsam glaube ich dann wohl auch, dass es wirklich nur noch bis zum Wochenende dauert."


	7. Von Katern und anderen Artgenossen

**Lass' den Kater aus dem Sack**

_Von Katern und anderen Artgenossen_

Mit einem leisen Seufzen schloss Kai die Tür und lehnte sich an das kühle Holz, den Türknauf dabei immer noch in der Hand haltend. Aus welchem Grund war Rei eben bei ihm gewesen? Was hatte er bezwecken wollen? Gut, so wie es schien wollte er über das reden, was sich Kai so in den letzten Tagen geleistet hatte. Aber irgendwie… irgendwie war da noch etwas anderes gewesen. Nur was?

Kai atmete einmal tief durch und stieß sich leicht von der Tür ab. Egal. Dem konnte er auch noch später auf den Grund gehen. Etwas anderes war jetzt erst einmal wichtiger. Sofort wanderte sein Blick suchend durch das Zimmer. „Na, du? Wo hast du dich denn dieses Mal versteckt, Rei? Bist ja auffallend still gewesen, als dein Namensvetter hier war." Langsam bewegte er sich in Richtung Bett, vermutete er doch, dass der kleine Kater sich hier verkrochen hatte. Er ging in die Knie und hob mit einer Hand die Bettdecke an.

Doch unter dem Bett war nichts.

Kein Rei.

Ein wenig verwirrt blickte Kai auf. Wo konnte der Kater noch sein? Das Bett war doch die einzige Möglichkeit gewesen, um sich zu verstecken. Wäre er woanders gewesen, so hätte ihn der menschliche Rei doch sicher bemerkt. Schließlich war Rei nicht gerade ein sehr unauffälliges Tier. Vor allem dann nicht, wenn er wieder einmal quer durch das Zimmer sprintete, um dem nächsten Wirbelsturm Konkurrenz zu machen.

„Rei?" Fragend schaute der junge Russe nun auf. „Rei? Wo bist du?" Doch noch immer keine Antwort von ihm.

Nun wurde es Kai doch ein wenig mulmig zumute. Was, wenn dem Kater etwas zugestoßen war? Was, wenn er sich an irgendetwas aus Kais Zimmer verletzt hatte? Gut, dieser Gedanke war sicher ein wenig zu dramatisch, aber Kai machte sich ehrlich Sorgen. Immerhin hatte er den Kleinen doch irgendwie ins Herz geschlossen.

Mit schnellen Schritten durchquerte er das Zimmer, mit seinen Augen suchte er den gesamten Raum nach dem Kater ab…

…als er plötzlich ein leises Maunzen aus dem Schrank vernahm.

Kai hob verdattert seine Augenbraue und ging in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch gekommen war. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür. Und wurde im gleichen Moment von einem kläglich maunzenden Kater begrüßt.

„Rei, wie kommst du denn hier in den Schrank?" fragte er und nahm dabei den Kater auf den Arm, der sich sofort vertrauensvoll an ihn schmiegte und leise schnurrte. Fast schon vorwurfsvoll sah er zu seinem Besitzer hoch, als habe ihn dieser in besagtem Schrank eingesperrt.

„Was denn? Schau mich nicht so an. Die Schranktür war vorhin noch zu. Keine Ahnung, wie du es da hinein geschafft hast. Aber das hast du dir sicher selbst zuzuschreiben." Den Kater kraulend setzte Kai sich auf sein Bett. „Du machst mir Sachen, Rei. Naja. Auch wenn du im Schrank festgesessen hast. Einen Vorteil hatte es ja. Dein Namensvetter hat dich nicht gesehen. Irgendwie hätte ich es doch ziemlich unpassend gefunden, dich jetzt vorzustellen. Vor allem, bei dem Namen, den du hast."

In diesem Moment, als er den letzten Satz ausgesprochen hatte, fuhr er ein wenig erschrocken zusammen.

Ja, genau. Reis Name. Selbst wenn… Wie sollte er nach allem, was vorgefallen war (und was bei Takao und Max sowieso schon tausende Spekulationen verursacht hatte), den anderen noch plausibel erklären, warum sein Kater Rei hieß? Das würde in deren Augen doch nur geradezu auf etwas hinweisen, was eindeutig nicht vorhanden war. Ein leiser russischer Fluch kam über seine Lippen.

„Weißt du, du hast mir echt einigen Ärger bereitet…" murmelte Kai vor sich hin, während er Rei weiter hinter den Ohren kraulte. Dieser ließ dies gerne mit sich machen und schnurrte zwischendurch immer wieder leise.

„Rei…," kam es gedämpft über die Lippen des Russen, „was waren das nur für Gedanken, die ich hatte, als er vor mir stand? Wieso ist mir plötzlich das Funkeln in seinen Augen aufgefallen? Das verstehe ich nicht. Obwohl… Das liegt sicher alles an dem Kater. Er ist Rei einfach zu ähnlich…" Und just in diesem Moment kamen ihm auch wieder die gleichen Bilder in den Sinn wie schon wenige Minuten zuvor. Nämlich die, eines schnurrenden menschlichen Reis, der sich an Kai kuschelt und die Streicheleinheiten genießt.

„Nein!" Kai sprang auf, warf den Kater dabei unbewusst von seinem Schoß und erntete (wieder mal) ein leises Fauchen dafür. „Das darf nicht sein. Das…" Mit einem Seufzen ließ sich der Junge zurück auf sein Bett fallen und starrte nachdenklich an die Decke.

Ich verstehe das nicht. Die ganze Zeit war doch alles in Ordnung gewesen. Ich war hier. Rei war hier. Takao und Max waren hier. Alles lief bestens. Und kaum taucht dieser Kater auf, bricht Chaos aus. Ich tue und sage Dinge, die ich im Grunde doch gar nicht so meine… Er verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf. Oder doch? Gut. Ich mag Rei, kein Zweifel. Er ist derjenige, der noch am vernünftigsten von den anderen ist. Er ist nicht so kindisch, viel erwachsener. Mit ihm kann ich mich wenigstens normal unterhalten. Ja, mit ihm kann ich auch einmal ein wenig mehr reden, ohne gleich Sprüche zu ernten wie „Na, taut unser Eisklotz jetzt ein wenig auf?" oder ähnliches. Rei hat es nie was ausgemacht, dass ich eben nicht so der gesprächige, gesellige Typ bin. Er hat mich immer so akzeptiert, wie ich war. Selbst jetzt… Er will mir auf seine Art und Weise helfen, indem er mit mir redet, indem er versucht, eine Lösung für diese verzwickte Situation zu finden. Doch warum wurde mir vorhin so komisch, als wir uns unterhalten haben? Wieso habe ich plötzlich über seine Augen nachdenken müssen? Und warum, zum Teufel, habe ich sie als schön bezeichnet?

Es war zum Haare raufen. Kai wusste nicht, was sich ihm für komische Gedanken aufdrängten, woher diese plötzlich kamen. Er wusste nur eines. Sie waren da. Und das stand fest.

Während er so in Gedanken versunken dagelegen hatte, war Rei zurück auf das Bett gekrabbelt und stupste nun sein Herrchen leicht mit seiner Nase an, so als wolle er sagen, dass Kai nicht so viel grübeln solle.

„Ach, Rei. Kannst du mir nicht helfen? Irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit mir." Der Russe drehte den Kopf, so dass er dem Kater direkt in die Augen sehen konnte. Rei legte seinen Kopf schief und miaute kurz. Es war, wie wenn er Kai eine Antwort gegeben hätte.

„Rei, was meinst du? Was soll ich machen? Weißt du, warum ich plötzlich so seltsame Dinge mit Rei in Verbindung bringe?" Eindringlich sah er den Kleinen an… und er hätte schwören können, dass dieser jetzt grinsen würde, wenn er es könnte. Verwirrt schüttelte Kai den Kopf. Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Kater konnten nicht grinsen… obwohl, bei diesem hier würde ihn nichts mehr verwundern. Doch so schnell, wie sich ihm dieser Eindruck aufgedrängt hatte, war er auch schon wieder verschwunden. „Hm." Schulterzuckend nahm Kai den Kater auf den Arm und stand auf.

„Das bringt ja alles nichts. Ich kann mich nicht ewig hier in meinem Zimmer verschanzen. Irgendwann muss ich doch wieder mit den anderen zusammenkommen." Mit diesen Worten setzte der Russe Rei auf den Boden und sah ihn eindringlich an. „So, mein Kleiner. Du bleibst hier. Ich gehe jetzt runter in die Küche und werde etwas essen. Und wenn du mein Zimmer nicht verwüstet hast, wenn ich wieder zurück bin, dann bringe ich dir sogar etwas Leckeres mit. Einverstanden?" Ein leises „Miau" folgte auf Kais Frage. „Gut, dann sind wir uns einig."

Noch ein letztes Mal strich er dem Kater über das schwarze Köpfchen und lächelte, bevor er das Zimmer verließ. Rei schaute ihm noch einen kurzen Moment nach und legte sich anschließend auf das Bett, kuschelte sich in die weiche Decke und war wenige Minuten später auch schon eingeschlafen.

„Ich werde wirklich zu weich." murmelte Kai kopfschüttelnd, während er die Tür hinter sich schloss. Plötzlich hörte er ein leises Klicken und drehte sich um.

Sein Blick fiel auf Rei, der ein wenig unsicher mit dem Rücken zu seiner Zimmertür stand. Seine Finger hatten sich um den Türknauf gekrallt, und sein Blick war leicht gesenkt. „Oh, Rei…" Zu mehr war Kai in diesem Moment nicht fähig. Wie hypnotisiert starrte er auf den schwarzhaarigen Jungen vor sich. Bis dieser langsam seinen Kopf hob. „Kai… wir…" Es war kaum mehr als ein leises Flüstern, was der Chinese von sich gab.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Wie gebannt schauten sich beide an. Ihre Köpfe waren wie leergefegt. Auch wenn keiner richtig wusste, weshalb und woher es so plötzlich kam.

Es schien, als würde der Moment ewig dauern. Auch wenn in Wirklichkeit nur ein paar Sekunden vergangen waren, in denen die beiden schweigend im Flur gestanden hatten.

„Kai? Rei? Kommt ihr zum Essen?" Takaos Stimme durchschnitt die Stille, die zwischen den Beiden geherrscht hatte. Wie, als wache er aus einer Art Trance auf, in die ihn die bernsteinfarbenen Augen seines Gegenübers gebracht hatten, schüttelte Kai kurz seinen Kopf und drehte sich abrupt von dem Anderen weg. Mit schnellen Schritten und mehr als nur verwirrt von dem, was sich zwischen ihm und Rei abgespielt hatte, eilte Kai davon, in Richtung Küche, wo schon Takao und Max mit dem Essen warteten.

„Was…" murmelte Rei. Nachdenklich sah er dem Russen hinterher. Was war nur mit ihm los? Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten?

Noch vor ein paar Tagen war alles in Ordnung gewesen.

Noch vor ein paar Tagen war Kai wie immer gewesen.

Doch jetzt? Rei konnte damit nichts so recht anfangen, wieso sich der Russe so anders verhielt. Und vor allem… Warum er selbst sich so plötzlich so anders verhielt? Woran lag das nur? Es war doch nichts wirklich vorgefallen… oder?

Kann es sein, dass mir das, was Kai gesagt und getan hat, nicht mehr aus dem Kopf geht? Kann es sein, dass es mich mehr beschäftigt, als es sollte? Ich frage mich nur, warum dem so ist… In Gedanken legte er den Kopf leicht schräg und blickte auf die Stelle, an der der Russe wenige Minuten zuvor noch gestanden hatte. Wäre es möglich… Nein. Das glaube ich nicht. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass da schon immer etwas war. Und dass das jetzt, durch Kais Verhalten nach außen gekommen ist… Oder? Spielt mein Unterbewusstsein mir vielleicht einen Streich? Ach, ich weiß auch nicht. Aber… es macht mir überhaupt nichts aus, wenn Kai mich so eindringlich ansieht. Im Gegenteil. Irgendwie… ja, irgendwie… Rei seufzte. Er verstand nicht wirklich, was im Moment passierte. Es war alles so merkwürdig. Zuerst Kai, sein Verhalten, dann seine eigenen Gedanken, die ihn mehr als einmal erröten ließen, waren sie doch nicht immer so normal, wie sie hätten sein sollen.

Rei seufzte erneut. Mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln ließ er endlich den Türknauf los, den er die ganze Zeit fest umklammert gehalten hatte. Mit langsamen Schritten machte er sich auf den Weg nach unten, um den anderen Gesellschaft zu leisten.

Und er kam gerade richtig, um noch mitzuerleben, wie Takao mit Kai ein doch recht interessante Unterhaltung führte.

„Mensch, Kai. Jetzt sei doch nicht so." Der Japaner verdrehte die Augen und schubste Kai leicht von der Seite an. Dieser knurrte nur entsprechend und murmelte etwas auf Russisch. Man brauchte allerdings nicht viel Fantasie, um zu verstehen, dass er Takao mit seinen Worten am liebsten auf den Mond gewünscht hätte.

„Lass mich in Ruhe." zischte der Russe nur, als ihn Takao erneut leicht in die Seite knuffte. „Komm schon. Du bist immer so ein Griesgram. Ich versteh das nicht. Wir sind doch deine Freunde, oder? Warum kannst du uns nicht einfach sagen, was Sache ist? Wir sind auch nicht böse oder so. Wir mögen dich doch so wie du bist."

Max saß neben den Beiden und verfolgte stumm das Geschehen vor ihm, dachte aber ernsthaft darüber nach, ob Takao wirklich DIESE Vorgehensweise unter diskret und „inflagranti-Erwischen" verstand.

„Lass mich endlich in Ruhe, du Nervensäge." wiederholte sich Kai und stand auf. Er wollte gerade verärgert aus dem Zimmer gehen, als er Rei bemerkte, der sich, seit seinem Auftauchen in der Küche, nicht aus dem Türrahmen weg bewegt hatte. Ihre Blicke trafen sich erneut, und Kai hielt in der Bewegung inne. Fast hätten beide die anderen zwei Jungen im Zimmer vergessen, die sich schon mit eindeutigen Blicken ansahen und wissend nickten.

„Rei." krächzte Kai. Mehr bekam er im Moment nicht heraus. Was ist nur los mit mir? Das darf doch nicht wahr sein. Wieso macht mich Rei auf einmal so… so… so…

Und wieder war es Takao, der den Moment zwischen den beiden zerstörte. Scheinbar hatte er beschlossen, dass ihm sein Leben doch noch etwas lieb war und er Kai besser nicht weiter reizen wollte, so dass ein einfaches „Hallo, Rei. Da bist du ja. Dann können wir essen." von ihm kam.

Der Chinese nickte leicht und ging schweigend zu seinem Platz. Er versuchte dabei, Kai nicht noch einmal anzusehen, hatte er Angst, noch einmal sprachlos vor dem Anderen zu stehen und diesen anzustarren. Rei, beherrsch' dich. So darf das nicht weiter gehen. Wenn du dich weiterhin so verhältst, ist es kein Wunder, wenn Takao und Max auf diverse Gedanken kommen. Dass er allerdings langsam begann, sich noch nicht einmal so unwohl unter Kais Blick zu fühlen, schob er dabei erst einmal in die äußerste Ecke seines Kopfes.

„Dann mal guten Appetit." Mit diesen Worten ‚eröffnete' Takao das Abendessen und schöpfte sich erst einmal Gemüse in seinen Teller. „Max, willst du auch?" fragte er und nahm seinem Gegenüber den Teller ab, ohne auf dessen Antwort zu warten. „Danke, Takao." Der Blonde betrachtete seinen Teller etwas schief, da das Gemüse fast zu beiden Seiten über den Tellerrand quoll. Sein Freund hatte es wohl ein wenig zu gut mit ihm gemeint. „Ist das nicht ein bisschen viel?" wollte er skeptisch wissen. „Nein, nein. Das packst du schon. Du musst doch groß und stark werden." neckte ihn der Japaner, woraufhin er nur ein Schnauben erntete. „Pfff, von wegen. Gegen dich kann ich es allemal aufnehmen." „Ach ja? Das wollen wir doch mal sehen?"

Und schon waren die Beiden in eine ihrer allabendlichen Kabbeleien verstrickt, ließen sich nicht von dem Schweigen am Tisch in irgendeiner Weise beirren, welches von Kai und Rei ausging.

Die beiden schauten auf ihre bis dato noch leeren Teller. Erst, nachdem Takao ihnen ungefragt ebenfalls eine gehörige Portion Gemüse auf den Teller geschaufelt hatte, begannen sie langsam zu essen. Immer darauf bedacht, bloß nicht hoch zu schauen, um nicht den Blicken des jeweils anderen ausgesetzt zu sein.

Etwa eine Viertelstunde später waren alle Vier fertig. Takao rieb sich zufrieden über den Bauch und konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm ein kleines Rülpsen über die Lippen kam. „Takao!" schimpfte Max sogleich und schaute den Japaner vorwurfsvoll an. „Tschuldigung," nuschelte dieser, „aber es hat mir eben geschmeckt." Sein Blick glitt über den Tisch. „Hm, irgendwie bin ich der Meinung, dass jemand anderes aufräumen sollte. Nachdem Max und meine Wenigkeit ja so schön gedeckt und gekocht haben." Dass er in Wahrheit nur das Essen vom Vortag aufgewärmt hatte, ließ er dezent unter den Tisch fallen. Max grinste, verstand er doch, auf was der Andere hinaus wollte. Immerhin hatten sie Kai und Rei nun ein paar Minuten Ruhe gegönnt. Allerdings war es in ihren Augen jetzt wieder an der Zeit, dass ihre Mission weiterverfolgt wurde.

„Ich denke, ihr beiden solltet aufräumen. Das wäre nur mehr als fair." Stimmte Max nun Takaos vorheriger Aussage zu. Synchron hoben sich zwei Köpfe und starrten Takao und Max ein wenig besorgt an.

„Genau." Takao nickte und stand auf. „Ihr räumt hier auf, und wir suchen schon einmal den Film für heute Abend aus, ja?" Ohne Kai und Rei eine Chance zu geben, sich zu wehren, war er auch schon mit Max im Schlepptau aus dem Raum verschwunden.

Für einen weiteren Moment herrschte Stille in der Küche. Dann ergriff Rei endlich das Wort. „Du kannst gerne gehen, Kai. Ich räum schon auf. Ist kein Problem." sagte er, während nun auch er aufstand und die ersten Teller zur Spüle brachte. „Nein, ich helfe dir." kam es spontan von Kai. „Bei dem Chaos, dass die Beiden hier veranstaltet haben… Da kann ich dich doch nicht allein lassen." Und schon war auch er aufgestanden. Mit schnellen Schritten war er ebenfalls an der Spüle und schnappte sich das Handtuch. „Du spülst, ich trockne ab, ja?" fragte er, woraufhin Rei nur nickte.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, sahen die beiden zu, wie das Wasser langsam in die Spüle floss. Unbewusst beobachtete Kai Rei dabei, wie dieser Spülmittel hinzuschüttete und vorsichtig prüfte, dass das Wasser auch die richtige Temperatur hatte. Schließlich wollte er sich nicht die Finger verbrennen.

Kais Blick folgte Reis Fingern, wie sie das Spültuch in die Hand nahmen und behutsam den ersten Teller in das Wasser gleiten ließen. Wie sorgfältig Rei mit dem Geschirr umgeht. Kein Vergleich zu Takao. Dieser hätte sicher die Teller ohne Nachzudenken in die Spüle geschmissen und sich hinterher gewundert, warum die Hälfte kaputt ist. Rei nicht. Er gibt acht und schaut immer, was er tut. Das gefällt mir so an ihm.

„Kai? Träumst du?" wollte der Chinese wissen, da er den frisch gespülten Teller immer noch in der Hand hielt, während ihn Kai geistesabwesend anstarrte. Als dieser nicht gleich reagierte, wurde Rei ein wenig lauter. „Kai?" Erschrocken zuckte dieser zusammen, hatte er nicht gemerkt, dass sich seine Gedanken gerade selbstständig gemacht hatten.

„Entschuldigung." murmelte er leise und nahm Rei den Teller aus der Hand.

Das heißt, er wollte ihn nehmen. Jedoch berührte er dabei unbewusst Reis Finger, wobei ihnen beiden ein wenig merkwürdig zumute wurde. Ein Kribbeln ging von ihren Fingerspitzen aus und zog sich langsam den ganzen Arm hinauf. Unbewusst beschleunigte sich ihr Herzschlag und eine leichte Röte bildete sich auf ihren Wangen. „Ich…" stammelten beide gleichzeitig und zogen abrupt ihre Finger weg.

Dass sie dabei den Teller allerdings auch los ließen, fiel ihnen erst eine Sekunde später ein. Und zwar, als das weiße Porzellan mit einem lauten Klirren auf dem Boden aufkam. Geschockt blickten beide auf die Scherben, die sich um ihre Füße gesammelt hatten.

„Ich…" begann Rei, wollte schon wegeilen, um Schaufel und Besen zu holen. Doch Kai hielt ihn am Arm zurück. „Warte. Ich geh schon. Du hast keine Schuhe an. Nicht, dass du in eine Scherbe trittst." Und schon war er verschwunden, kam jedoch keine Minute später mit dem Kehrwerkzeug in der Hand zurück. Behutsam nahm Kai den Besen und kehrte vorsichtig um Reis Beine herum, der wie erstarrt auf einer Stelle stand, um Kai bei seiner Arbeit nicht im Weg zu sein. „Einen Schritt zur Seite bitte." forderte der Russe den Schwarzhaarigen einen kurzen Moment später auf. Rei kam der Bitte sofort nach und ging einen Schritt nach hinten, so dass Kai die restlichen Scherben zusammenkehren konnte.

„Danke." kam es leise von Rei, der gebannt Kais langsamen Bewegungen folgte. „Kein Problem." antwortete dieser, vermied es jedoch, dem Anderen dabei in die Augen zu sehen. Er war ganz froh für den Moment der Ablenkung, konnte er so doch sein Herz wieder ein wenig beruhigen, welches immer noch einen Tick zu schnell schlug.

„Was ist denn passiert?" Fragend schlüpfte Max in die Küche, waren Takao und er erst eben zu dem Entschluss gekommen, nachzusehen, woher der Krach gekommen war. Rei drehte seinen Kopf zu dem Blonden. „Es ist nichts. Mir ist ein Teller heruntergefallen, und Kai fegt nun die Scherben auf." entschuldigte er sich, allerdings wurde er von Kai sogleich unterbrochen. „Es ist doch nicht allein deine Schuld. Ich hätte ihn ja auch fester packen können." erklärte dieser, während er aufstand und die eingesammelten Scherben in den Mülleimer warf. Er wandte sich erneut Rei zu, drehte jedoch den Kopf schnell wieder weg, bevor dieser seinen Blick erwidern konnte. Doch der Chinese hatte dies sehr wohl bemerkt. Sein Blick ruhte einen kurzen Moment auf dem Russen, bevor auch er seine Augen ruckartig wieder abwandte.

„Achso," kam es von Max, der diesen Blickwechsel bzw. diesen Nicht-Blickwechsel verfolgt hatte, „dann ist ja alles in Ordnung. Ich geh wieder zu Takao zurück. Beeilt euch. In ein paar Minuten fängt ein Film an." Lächelnd verschwand er aus dem Raum.

„Dann machen wir mal weiter, oder?" fragte Kai und nahm erneut das Handtuch. Rei nickte und stellte sich schweigend an die Spüle zurück. Einträchtig standen beide da und spülten und trockneten ab, vermieden es jedoch tunlichst, sich noch einmal, egal ob absichtlich oder unbeabsichtigt zu berühren.

So waren sie auch nach nur wenigen Minuten fertig, und die Küche sah aus, wie zuvor. „Danke für deine Hilfe." unterbrach Rei die Stille, die zwischen ihnen geherrscht hatte. „Kein Problem. Mach ich doch gern." Kai begann zu lächeln. Es war irgendwie… Rei bedankte sich immer bei ihm, wenn er einmal etwas für ihn tat. Das war so…

In diesem Moment drehte sich der Chinese zu ihm um, und er sah, wie Kai lächelte. Dieser fühlte sich ein wenig ertappt, war es doch eher ungewöhnlich, dass er solche Gefühle zeigte. Ruckartig drehte er sich um. „Ich geh dann schon mal ins Wohnzimmer." sagte er eilig und war auch schon verschwunden. Zurück ließ er einen Jungen, dem dieses Verhalten ebenfalls ein Lächeln auf die Lippen zauberte.

Mit einem letzten kontrollierenden Blick verließ Rei die Küche und folgte Kai ins Wohnzimmer.

„Ach komm schon, Max. Der Film hat doch noch gar nicht angefangen. Solange können wir doch noch weiter das Quiz schauen." nörgelte Takao, während er krampfhaft versuchte von Max die Fernbedienung zu bekommen. „Nein. Sicher nicht. Ich weiß genau, wie das wieder ausgeht. Sobald einmal das Quiz läuft, vergisst du die Zeit und lässt uns nicht mehr umschalten. Und ich habe einfach keine Lust, dieses blöde Quiz zu schauen." entgegnete Max. Mit einer Hand hielt er Takao auf Abstand, mit der anderen stützte er sich auf der Sofalehne ab, um nicht von der Couch zu fallen.

„Du bist fies." grummelte nun Takao. Er hatte es aufgegeben. Schmollend verschränkte er die Arme und rutschte ein Stück von dem Blonden weg. Dieser atmete erleichtert aus und setzte sich endlich bequem hin. In diesem Moment bemerkte er Rei, der gerade das Zimmer betreten hatte. „Oh, Rei. Du kommst genau richtig. Der Film fängt gleich an. Setz dich doch." lächelte er den Anderen an.

„Was ist das denn für ein Film, wenn du ihn so vehement sehen willst?" Mit einem Grinsen ließ sich der Schwarzhaarige auf die kleinere Couch fallen, auf der schon Kai in einer Ecke saß. „Troja. Ich wollte ihn schon damals im Kino sehen. Doch wegen unserem Training," ein leicht vorwurfsvoller Seitenblick zu Kai folgte, woraufhin von diesem nur ein etwas genervt klingendes Schnauben kam, „habe ich ihn verpasst. Aber heute Abend kommt er endlich im Fernsehen." „Wirklich? Das ist ja super. Ich wollte den Film auch schon länger sehen. Meinst du, sie haben es wirklich geschafft, die ganzen historischen Aspekte so einzubauen, dass es passt?" ereiferte sich Rei mit einem Strahlen im Gesicht. Den Film hatte er auch schon längere Zeit anschauen wollen, interessierte er sich doch sehr für solche Verfilmungen. „Ja, ich bin schon echt gespannt." antwortete Max sofort. Und schon waren beide in eine angeregte Diskussion über ihre Erwartungen an den Film vertieft.

Takao hatte dem Gespräch nur kurz gelauscht. Dann war er zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass er wohl wirklich keine Chance mehr hatte, Max zu überstimmen bezüglich des Films. Aus diesem Grund hatte er sich nun der Zeitschrift gewidmet, die auf dem Tisch lag.

Auch Kai war für einen Moment dem Gespräch der beiden anderen Jungen gefolgt, bis sich unbewusst seine Gedanken wieder eigenständig machten. Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass Rei sich so für einen Film begeistern kann. Er ist richtig bei der Sache. Sein Blick wanderte über das Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen. Er strahlt regelrecht. Selbst seine Augen leuchten vor Freude. Einfach unglaublich. Dieses... dieses...

Max ist so gemein zu mir. Dieser blöde Film. Nur wegen dem muss ich heute auf das Quiz verzichten. Dabei wird doch heute die Quizfrage der Woche aufgelöst. Ein leises Seufzen kam über Takaos Lippen, während er die Schlagzeilen der Zeitung überflog. Und da steht auch nichts Interessantes drin. Unzufrieden legte er das Papier beiseite. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf Kai, woraufhin der junge Japaner leicht grinsen musste. Also, noch offensichtlicher kann Kai ja nicht starren. Ich würde zu gern wissen, was Kai jetzt denkt. Dass Rei das nicht bemerkt? War es doch ganz gut, dass Max und ich uns gleich die große Couch geschnappt haben. Dann können es sich Kai und Rei auf der kleinen bequem machen. Innerlich klopfte er sich selbst auf die Schulter.

„Oh, Rei. Der Film fängt gleich an." Fast schon ein wenig panisch, in der Angst, den Anfang zu verpassen, drückte Max wie wild auf der Fernbedienung herum, um den passenden Sender einzustellen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig hatte er bemerkt, dass es Zeit war, umzuschalten.

Erschrocken fuhr Kai bei diesen Worten hoch, hatte er doch nicht registrierte, wie lange er nun schon Rei angestarrt hatte. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, wie viel Zeit inzwischen vergangen war, seit der Schwarzhaarige sich neben ihn gesetzt hatte. Verlegen drehte er den Kopf zur Seite und hoffe im Stillen, dass dies niemand bemerkt hatte. Vor allem nicht Rei selbst.

Ich muss wirklich aufpassen, wohin meine Augen wandern. Wenn Takao oder Max das mitbekommen, dann bin ich geliefert. Das fällt auf und gibt ihnen nur noch mehr Grund für ihre merkwürdigen Spekulationen. Nicht auszudenken, was ich mir dann wieder anhören darf. Mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln verschränkte Kai die Arme vor der Brust und drückte sich noch ein wenig tiefer in das Sofakissen.

Dann begann auch schon der Film, und die vier Jungen verfolgten interessiert das Geschehen auf dem Fernsehschirm.

Doch schon nach zwanzig Minuten war Kai von der Handlung gelangweilt. Mühsam konnte er ein Gähnen unterdrücken. Auch seitens der anderen schien es nicht viel besser. Einzig Max starrte gebannt auf die Figuren, die über den Bildschirm hopsten.

Ich weiß gar nicht, was die alle an diesen Schauspielern finden. Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue betrachtete Kai skeptisch die beiden Männer, die sich gerade ein heftiges Wortgefecht lieferten. Was soll an dem Film nur so toll sein? Rei ist sicher enttäuscht, hat er sich doch so drauf gefreut, den Film endlich sehen zu können. Er drehte sich zu dem Anderen, der sich stark darum bemühte, dass ihm die Augen nicht zufielen. Immer wieder sackte sein Kopf leicht nach vorne, woraufhin er ruckartig die Augen wieder aufriss.

Kai musste grinsen. Der Anblick, den ihm Rei bot, war einfach genial. Einfach sü... Abrupt stoppte er sich selbst, bevor er gedanklich das Wort beenden konnte. DAS wollte er sicher nicht denken!

Erschöpft rieb er sich die Augen und schloss sie. Den Kopf legte er auf der Rückenlehne des Sofas ab. Gott, ich hoffe, der Film ist bald zu ende. Oder Max entschließt sich endlich, doch umzuschalten, bevor wir hier alle gelangweilt einschlafen. Er gähnte kurz, konnte es sich nicht mehr verkneifen.

Und nur wenige Minuten später war er schon ins Land der Träume entschwunden, seine Arme immer noch überkreuzt, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt.

Auch Rei fiel es inzwischen immer schwerer, sich wach zu halten. Immer wieder schlossen sich seine Augen wie von selbst, und es war immer schwerer, sie wieder zu öffnen. Dass der Film so langweilig sein würde, hätte er nicht gedacht. Nun gut, er hatte vermutlich einfach zu viel erwartet. Er gähnte kurz, und seine Augen fielen ein erneutes Mal zu.


End file.
